Kiba de Aburame
by 1-kohaku-1
Summary: Kiba se entera de que Tsume y Shibi planearon una boda, ahora se debe casar con Shino y descubrir nuevas cosas, entre ellas el yaoi XD. se aceptan comentarios o pm de su parte. gracias por leer
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo uno: Inuzuka y Aburame**

el menor de los Inuzuka estaba acostado sobre el verde pasto debajo de un árbol con su fiel amigo perruno Akamaru, estaba relajado o mas bien dicho dormido ya que sin importar el ruido que hiciera su perro o los pataleos seguía dormido hasta la medula

-Shino...Shino... no es verdad... dime que no es verdad- al parecer tenía una pesadilla, veamos

(_sueño_)

-Es verdad Kiba, nuestros padres han decidido esto, yo no puedo hacer nada- dijo el chico de cabello negro posado encima de el Inuzuka que estaba atado a una cama con su pecho descubierto

-¡No, no Shino, no!- gritaba cerrando sus ojos

Kiba no tenía camisa y su pantalón estaba ligeramente flojo de sus caderas, sentía el ligero peso de su compañero el cual lo miraba con sus ojos dorados oscuros en una mirada llena de deseo

el Aburame comenzó a acercarse silenciosamente al cuello de Kiba y comenzó a besarlo con desesperación mientras sus manos tocaban su caderas

-Tranquilo... Kiba, es por los clanes- le dijo besando su cuello y después chupando

-¡No!, ¡no quiero, no!- cerró sus ojos fuertemente y apretó los labios con ira

(_ahora_)

-Shino...Shino, no... no quiero Shino... ¡Shino!- en cuanto termino de dar ese grito se despertó sudando y con la respiración agitada, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, su piel estaba tensa y fría, definitivamente fue un "mal" sueño pero lo que mas le asusto fue ver a su pantalón medió apretado, gruño entre dientes y se movió a otro lado mientras miraba el verde pasto bajo su cara y su cuerpo

-Maldita pesadilla... Shino por Dios... ¿en que estoy pensando?- refunfuñaba cosas sin sentido y se insultaba a si mismo, desde las veces en que iba a las aguas termales con su amigo no dejaba de pensar en él, ¿acaso había algo que le atraía del chico insecto?, no podría ser, él era un Inuzuka, uno de los clanes mas fuertes y conocidos por no romper sus reglas, y una las primeras era: **no se permiten matrimonios homosexuales**, y eso él lo tenía muy claro, y no es que sea gay, era solo que tenía sueños húmedos desde hace unos meses

ya a la edad de 17 años experimentaba cosas nuevas, y esa era una de ellas, o por lo menos era lo que pensaba él

-Hola Kiba, escuche que decías mi nombre hace un rato, ¿pasa algo?- menudo momento tenía que llegar, ahora estaba rojo de vergüenza, con el pantalón apretado y con sudor como ese no era difícil saber que había tenido fantasías sexuales

-Em... nada,... es solo que tenía... una pesadilla... no es nada grave- respondió sin mirarlo

-Bien- camino de vuelta pero se detuvo en seco- Mi padre y tu madre están reunidos en mi casa, me dijeron que te fuera a buscar porque tenían que hablar con nosotros, es mejor que te apresures- le dijo para después desaparecer

mierda, mierda y mas mierda ahora su madre y el maestro de los insectos querían hablar con él, esto no se podía poner peor

se levanto cuidadosamente y espero a que su problema bajara un poco, ya cuando estaba presentable despertó a su compañero perruno y corrieron hacía la casa Aburame

era definitivamente exagerada, grande y amplía, ¿para que si solo vivían como unas tres o cuatro personas?

Camino a la puerta y se quito los zapatos

-Akamaru será mejor que te quedes aquí afuera, perdona pero sabes como son los Aburame- le dijo acariciando la cabeza de su peludo amigo

entro lentamente a la casa y justo en la sala, su madre, Inuzuka Tsume, líder de el clan miraba a regañadientes a su hijo, por otra parte Shibi, líder del clan Aburame esta al frente de la pequeña mesa de té, sentado formalmente en su cojín rojo con una mirada fría y calculadora

a la esquina estaba Shino, recostado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados, sin chaqueta y con una mirada igual a la de su padre

-Em... y bueno, ¿para que me mandaron a llamar?- pregunto algo nervioso por las miradas recibidas

Tsume le miro con los ojos entrecerrados y con los brazos cruzados

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto el menor

-Kiba, tu madre y yo hemos hablado. dado a que tu hermana ya esta comprometida con otro clan el único descendiente Inuzuka eres tu- el hombre señalo a Kiba con un dedo y después dejo su té en la mesa

-Aja, aja, ¿y que pasa?- pregunto

-Escucha Kiba. Shibi y yo prometimos en nuestra juventud casar a nuestros hijos, y dado a que tu hermana ya esta comprometida tu eres el sobrante. El clan Aburame esta de acuerdo con los matrimonios homosexuales por eso Shibi a acordado hacer una boda- le dijo Tsume con los ojos cerrados

-¿A que te refieres con eso?... pero... es que... ¿que?- Iba no entendía mucho de el tema, lo único que escucho fue: bla, bla, bla, Inuzuka, bla, bla, bla, Aburame, bla, bla, bla, matrimonios, bla, bla homosexuales, bla, bla, bla hacer boda... espera ¿que?

-Mi hijo y tu contraerán matrimonio- Shibi miro a Kiba y este comenzó a palidecer por completo, su corazón exploto en un "¡BANG!" de latidos y termino desmayado en el suelo de la casa

-Kiba- menciono Shino sin mover un músculo

_**en un hospital de Konoha**_

-¿Ya se encuentra mejor?- pregunto Hana a Sakura que ese día ayudaba en el hospital

-Si, su corazón ya a vuelto a recuperar su ritmo, el color de su piel volvió y ahora solo debe descansar, espera por lo menos una hora, vendré en cuanto examine algo que me pareció importante en su cuerpo- le dijo la chica cargando una muestra de sangre y unos documentos

-Bien- respondió esta

se sentó en una silla que quedaba al lado derecho de su cama, la cama estaba mirando a la pared y la puerta quedaba a su izquierda, él tenía una mascarilla ambulatoria en su boca y su nariz la cual le daba oxigeno y estaba acostado en una cama cubriendo su cuerpo hasta el pecho

-Hermanito, se que es difícil para ti, pero lo tienes que aceptar. Yo lo hubiera echo pero no puedo, perdoname hermanito- le dijo tomando su mano

la puerta sonó y fue abierta por una mano

-¿Shino?- la muchacha se impresiono, el Aburame mismo le había visitado

-Perdona por la intromisión, quería ver como estaba Kiba- dijo este posándose al otro lado de la cama

-Esta bien, dicen que solo tiene que descansar,... Shino- llamo la chica bajando la cabeza

-¿Si?-

-¿Tu... tu quieres casarte con Kiba?- pregunto ella mirando los lentes de Shino

este se quedo callado un momento y luego dio un suspiro

-A decir verdad... desde que conozco a Kiba e sido su compañero y amigo, al parecer tu madre no le había contado acerca del acuerdo pero desde la primera ves que lo vi me atrajo. Desde que tenía cinco años mi padre me había contado acerca de ello, sin embargo, cuando veía a Kiba sonreír sin preocupaciones me sentía bien, pero ahora... no quiero que lo tenga que hacer porque no quiere- respondió este mirando la cara de Kiba dormir plácidamente

-Entiendo, supongo que lo amas- dijo ella desviando la mirada a la ventana

-No lo se... no lo tengo muy en claro, si él no me ama, yo... no sabría que hacer, no querría que estuviera conmigo por obligación-

-Bien...- miro a su hermano y pudo notar como este comenzaba a mover su rostro

abrió sus ojos y se encontró con su hermana y Shino por lo cual se sorprendió

-¿Eh?... ¿que me paso?- pregunto frotando su mano con su azabache cabello

-Te desmayaste- le dijo Shino

-Me alegra que estés bien, hermanito- dijo con una sonrisa

-Estaba soñando que estaba en la casa Aburame, me miraban raro y me dijeron que tenía que casarme con Shino, ¡ja!, que sueño mas raro- dijo este cerrando los ojos

Shino y Hana se miraron a los ojos y después miraron a Kiba

-Kiba, es verdad, te tienes que casar con Shino- le dijo Hana

Kiba abrió los ojos lentamente y miro sorprendido, definitivamente no era su día

-Pe-pe...pero yo... y-y él... y-y... nosotros- se volvió a poner pálido y a tartamudear

-¡No te desmayes otra ves!- le grito la muchacha

-¡Que no me quiero casar!, ¡no soy gay y no quiero!- se negó después de un buen rato, cerro sus ojos y después los abrió, pero al no recibir respuesta de sus acompañantes miro a Shino

este se veía un poco decaído pero sin dejar su postura

-Ya veo- fue lo que dijo

no sabía porque pero sintió un remordimiento al escuchar la respuesta de Shino, quizás... si sentía algo por el Aburame

-No...no Shino, no te pongas así... quiero decir que... no estoy preparado... ahora, pero yo... yo...- fue bajando su cabeza- Creo... que si me gustas- dijo esto último en susurro

por primera ves en su bendita vida sonrió, Aburame Shino sonreía, WoW

-¿Shino?- Hana levanto la cabeza y miro la sonrisa que despejaba el chico

-Me alegra escuchar eso- dijo el Aburame

-Bu-bueno...- Kiba se ruborizo por completo, se sentía caliente y sus mejillas cosquilleaban, aparto su mirada y vio a su hermana, ella también sonreía ¿que se traían?

-¡Inuzuka!, ¡Inuzuka Kiba!- se escucho gritar desde afuera

la puerta fue abierta y Saskura entro toda despeinada y con un papel en la mano, esta sudada y se veía sorprendida

-¿Sakura?- pregunto el muchacho

-Kiba, esto te va a resultar extraño, ¡hasta a mi me resulta extraño!- la chica se aproximo al Inuzuka que la veía nervioso

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto su hermana

-Oh,... por favor ¿podrían dejarnos solos un momento?- pidió ella mirando a los presentes

cada ves se sentía la curiosidad y el nerviosismo, insatisfechos salieron del lugar

-¿Que sucede Sakura?- pregunto mirando a la mujer

ella se aclaro la garganta y miro a Kiba

-Kiba... lo que pasa es que... mm... tienes la posibilidad de... quedar embarazado-

un silenció sombrío transcurrió por un momento

-¿Q-que?- pregunto

-Eso, que puedes quedar embarazado, al parecer tu organismo a desarrollado una especie de bolsa o útero en donde se puede alojar un bebe,... este, es un caso realmente extraño- le dijo incomoda mirando al Inuzuka

este comenzó a sentir que el santo mundo se le caía encima

-¡¿Estas de coña?!- grito con un notable enojo

-¡No estoy de broma!- grito ella- Tu eres el que se desarrollo no yo- se cruzo de brazos y aparto la mirada

-No puede ser... ¡esto no puede ser!- grito golpeando la cama con su puño derecho- ¡Maldición!-

-Esta confirmado, unos doctores y investigadores averiguan el caso, mientras tanto, es mejor que te cuides, tengo entendido por tu hermana que te vas a casar con Shino, no puede hacer nada sin revisar y saber mas del caso-

-¡¿Crees que me voy a acostar con Shino?!, ¡escuchame, no tengo muy seguro si soy gay así que me gustaría que me dejaras en paz un momento para pensar!... necesito pensar- esto último lo dijo hundiendo su cara en sus hombros

Sakura dio un suspiro y se marcho del cuarto, dejando solo al Inuzuka

-¿Yo?... ¿por qué a mi?... ¿por qué a mi?...- se preguntaba mirando sus manos

-Me tengo que casar con Shino, mi compañero de equipo y amigo, y ahora... me dicen que puedo quedar embarazado, esto es una mentira... es un sueño, quiero despertar- se apretó con los dedos un brazo y después lo soltó- Esto... no es un sueño... es otra pesadilla...-

_**en otra parte**_

-¡¿Que?!, ¡¿Kiba puede quedar embarazado?!- grito Hana mirando a la muchacha pelo rosado

-Así es, que esto quede entre nosotros, ¿bien?. Al parecer le afecto la noticia, veré que puedo hacer por él, Shino- llamo mirando al chico que se encontraba sentado en una silla

levanto la cabeza

-Ten cuidado- le advirtió

-Lo tendré-

-En unos cinco minutos pueden pasar, les traeré su ropa para que se cambie y los documentos, le are una cita para otro día, traten de no nombrar mucho el tema- le dijo para así irse de el lugar

Hana se sentó al lado de Shino que miraba perdidamente la puerta en donde se encontraba su futuro esposo, le miro y luego a la puerta, podían oír como Kiba hablaba solo pero solo como susurro

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto

-Si- se limito a decir

dio un suspiro, tenía que recordar que los Aburame no eran de muchas palabras, y cuando hablaban daban era sermones, se inclino hacía atrás

-Supongo que estas pensando acerca de esto, si te vas a casar con Kiba eso implica sexo, por lo tanto...-

-Preferiría no hablar del tema- le interrumpió Shino sin apartar su mirada de la puerta

-Entiendo, de todos modos, espero que Kiba este bien- dicho esto cerro sus ojos y espero la llegada de la mujer

en unos tres minutos llego con la ropa del Inuzuka y los documentos, se los entrego al Aburame y entraron al cuarto

-Kiba- llamo Hana

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto sentado en una esquina de la cama

-Te hemos traído tu ropa, cambiate, te llevare a casa- le dijo Hana dejando la ropa en una mesa

-Gracias- respondió este

tomó la ropa y se colocó la camisa, después el pantalón, los zapatos y la chaqueta, miraba perdidamente a la nada, estaba callado, no decía nada

por primera ves en la vida Shino hablo primero

-¿Te gustaría comer?- le pregunto

Kiba alzo su mirada y vio al Aburame con un pequeño sonrojo

-esta bien-

_**en las calles de la aldea**_

-¿A donde vamos?- pregunto Kiba sin mirar a Shino

-Por un helado, ¿quieres?, se que te gusta el chocolate- le dijo

Kiba sonrío

-No se como pero me conoces bien... Shino-

caminaron hacía un heladero y se compraron su refrescante postre, Kiba de chocolate y Shino de menta

luego se sentaron en una plaza en donde se veían personas caminar y niños jugar

-¿Sabes?, me pregunto como sera el futuro- pregunto Shino mirando al cielo

Kiba le dio una lamida a el helado y luego miro a Shino

-No lo se, nadie sabe lo que depare el futuro- respondió este mirando a el chico insecto

se sonrojo inmediatamente y volvió a fijar su vista en su helado

-Tienes razón, quizás algún día podamos entender mejor, como dicen los viejos- dio otra de sus escondidas sonrisas

-Jum, es la primera ves que el que saca conversación eres tu... ¿crees que deberíamos de decirle a Hinata?- pregunto mirando al suelo

-Mm... creo que si, es nuestra amiga, además a Naruto le haría bien saber, quizás a Lee y a Kakashi-sensei, aunque primero tenemos que decirle a Kurenai-sensei, ya que esta en su último mes le haría bien tener una buena noticia-

-...Último mes...- repitió pensativo

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto

-Em... nada,... solo pensaba en algo- respondió este algo nervioso

Shino sonrió

-... ¿Sabes Kiba?- pregunto él ya dejando su terminado helado a un lado y mirando a Kiba

-¿Eh?- al igual que Shino ya había terminado su helado

-Te amo- fue lo que dijo antes de darle un rose de labios

Kiba se quedo pasmado, había besado a Shino, a Aburame Shino, lo había besado, se sentía suave y caliente, algo le decía que le diera otro

-...Shi-Shino...- dijo este sonrojado-...Yo-yo... también- respondió ultra rojo

Shino sonrió y se levanto

-Me alegra, vamos, tienes que volver a tu casa ¿no?- le dijo estirando su mano

-S-si- respondió este aceptando su mano, era la primera ves que tocaba la mano de ese chico en una ocasión así, cuando entrenaban tenían que apoyarse unos a otros por lo tanto aveces le tomaba la mano para apartarlo o quitarlo, pero nunca por algo como eso

no le soltó la mano, no en todo el recorrido, y maldijo muy internamente el momento en que la soltó para dejarlo

-Hasta luego Kiba- se despidió el Aburame

-Hasta...luego... Shino- le dijo este desde la puerta de su casa

una pequeña lluvia comenzaba a caer, se quito los zapatos y entro, pudo notar a su querido amigo Akamaru sentado al frente

le saludo con un ladrido y moviendo la cola

-Akamaru...- le abrazo- No sabes lo que me a pasado hoy- le dijo con una sonrisa

este ladró

-Creo que mejor me voy a dar un baño- se levanto y camino hacía su baño

cerró la puerta con candado y dejo correr el agua de la tina libremente mientras se despojaba de sus ropas

entro lentamente a la tina y al sentir la tibia agua tocar su cuerpo se relajo, se quedo recostado allí por un tiempo

-...Shino...- dijo en voz baja

tomo jabón y lo paso por su cansado cuello y después por su firme cuerpo lentamente

las imágenes del chico insecto sentado encima de él aparecieron en su cabeza, cerro los ojos y visualizo al chico besándolo en el parque, dando las primeras sonrisas, acariciándolo en sus sueños

gimió sensualmente con solo pensar en ello

paso el jabón por sus piernas y le parecía como si el mismo Aburame Shino lo hiciera

comenzó a gemir dulcemente y sintió que algo crecía en el, sin abrir sus ojos paso su mano derecha por su erecto miembro y lo acaricio lentamente

-...Shino...-

tocó y gimió, ya después de un rato comenzó a moverlo arriba a abajo suavemente y después fuertemente, ya cuando termino abrió los ojos y se sonrojo evidentemente al ver la terrible acción que hizo pensando en el Aburame, tomo una toalla y se seco el cabello para después pasarlo por su cuerpo y enrollarlo en su cintura, se sentía avergonzado de si mismo ¿en que estaba pensado?... quizás... si era gay

vació la tina y salió del baño para así entrar a su cuarto

-Soy un idiota- se dijo a si mismo buscando ropa, se colocó una camisa gris de dormir y unos pantalones negros, vio el oscuro cielo nocturno y cerro sus ojos

no reconciliaba el sueño, se movía y Akamaru veía lo impaciente que estaba su amo

dio un ladrido el cual asusto a Kiba y luego lo miro

-Supongo que hueles mis hormonas a un kilometro a la redonda, yo mismo me puedo oler- le dijo sentándose en la esquina

Akamaru dio otro ladrido pero no tan potente

-Me siento horrible, no se que hacer- le dijo mirando al perro

este camino a su lado y coloco su enorme cabeza en sus piernas

-Je, creo que debería acostumbrarme, un día, después de que me case, podremos vivir los tres juntos... y quizás cuatro- dijo con una sonrisa

Akamaru lo miro

-Supongo que no sabes, aunque lo dudo un poco, creo que mi cuerpo a evolucionado, puedo tener hijos- dijo haciendo una sonrisa no tan visible

Akamaru levanto la cabeza

-Jum, creo que lo que me hacía falta era hablar, buenas noches Akamaru- después de decir eso se acobijo y cerró sus ojos

_**en la casa Aburame**_

-¿Me estas diciendo que Kiba puede tener hijos?- le pregunto Shibi con los papeles en la mano

-Eso parece, Sakura y unos doctores investigan el caso- respondió este

-Eso sería una buena noticia para ambos clanes, ¿como lo a tomado?- le pregunto

-Se le veía un poco decaído, pero le ayude y recobro un poco de animo- respondió

-Me parece bien, creo que su relación a aumentado un poco, mis insectos me contaron que él afirmo su decisión, y que tu, también- le dijo

-Si- camino hacía su cuarto- Buenas noches- se despidió

-Buenas noches, espero que socialicen mas- le dijo para así dirigirse a su cuarto

cerro su puerta y se recostó entre las sabanas en el piso mirando el techo

-...Kiba... no puedo aguantar a tenerte junto a mi- dijo en voz baja

cerró sus ojos y durmió tranquilamente como todas las noches a excepción de que... ahora tenía a alguien por quien soñar

al día siguiente

el sol tocaba su cara, el calor se avecinaba por su piel, sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse y los froto contra su brazo para aclarar su vista

-Buenos días- salió del cuarto y se encontró con su madre y su hermana comiendo

-Llegaste a tiempo- le dijo Tsume apuntando a un plato de comida y un vaso

-¿Como estas hermanito?- le pregunto Hana

-Cansado- respondió este sentándose

-Wow cuanta información- dijo sarcásticamente con un vaso en mano

-Ja, ja, ja, muy graciosa- le dijo tomando unos palillos

-Pero ya enserió, ¿como te fue ayer con Shino?- le pregunto mirando interesada a el chico

se ruborizo levemente mientras se comía un pequeño trozo de arroz

-Ah, pero si ya sabía yo, eres todo un pilluelo hermanito- le dijo riéndose

-¡Hana, deja de burlarte de tu hermano!- le callo la madre Inuzuka con una mirada fría

se congelo por completo ante la fría mirada de su madre

-¡Toma!- grito Kiba con una sonrisa

**Espero que les guste la idea, hay una persona que tiene la misma idea, la diferencia es que ella los pone de pequeños, yo los pongo de grandes, ella tiene diferente trama (o eso creo) y yo tengo mi propio punto de vista. Gracias.**


	2. Capítulo dos: cuentame al oído

**Capítulo dos: cuentame al oído**

-Ne', pero ya dime- le inquirió

Kiba bufo y cerro los ojos

-Solo fuimos a por un helado, nos quedamos hablando en la plaza y después... y después...- un fuerte sonrojo paso por su mejillas

-¿Si?- la metida mujer pregunto

-Bu-bueno... él... me beso... me tomó de la mano y no me soltó... yo... yo- Kiba estaba cada ves mas rojo, se hundía en sus recuerdos y pensamientos

-¡Tu primer beso!, ¡ja,ja,ja,ja,ja, Kiba tiene novio, Kiba tiene novio!-

-¡Cállate!- le grito aun sonrojado

-Hana, ¿que te e dicho?- le pregunto la mujer mirando a Hana

-Oh, lo siento, lo siento, igual, algún día tenía que pasar- dijo esta poniéndose otro trozó de arroz

-Kiba, me e enterado de algo importante- le dijo la madre mirando a el muchacho

-¿Enserió?- pregunto

-Tu hermana me a contado lo que sucedió en el hospital, puedes tener hijos ¿no es cierto?- le pregunto

Kiba se retorció en su silla en silenció, no quería tocar ese tema

-Si...- respondió en voz baja

Tsume ahora dio una sonrisa al mero estilo Inuzuka

-Esa es una buena noticia, ¡mi hijo puede ser mamá!- grito abrazando a Kiba contra su pecho

Hana no paraba de reírse y Kiba, bueno él no tenía respiración

-Ma... mamá...-

-Oh, lo siento hijo, es que no puedo aguantar- lo soltó y este se sobo el cuello tomando bocanadas de aire

-Bueno, yo ya me voy, tengo que llegar a la otra aldea, me voy a quedar por un tiempo, se cuidan- la chica salió corriendo junto con sus perros de la casa dejando a Tsume y a Kiba junto con sus perros solos

-Esa chica, y bueno Kiba, ¿no te vas a ver con tu novio?- le pregunto con una sonrisa

Kiba se sonrojo

-Bueno... no lo se, creo que si- respondió

-Ah, pero antes te vas a dar un baño, limpiate los dientes, escoge ropa limpia, peinate, sacude tu ropa, y dale esto- le entrego una bolsa con algo adentro- Si miras te mato- amenazo la mujer

Kiba se resigno de ver el contenido, lo dejo en la mesa y se fue al baño, hizo exactamente lo que su madre le dijo y ya cuando iba a salir

-Hijo- llamo la mujer

-¿Si?- se detuvo justo antes de tocar tierra

-Suerte- le hizo una señal con los dedos y este sonrió

-¡Vamos Akamaru!- su perro salió corriendo y el se montó encima de él, directo a el campo de entrenamiento

_**en el área de entrenamiento**_

-Hola Shino-kun- saludo la muchacha de ojos perlas mirando al joven Aburame

-Hola Hinata- saludo de vuelta este

-¿Y Kiba-kun?- pregunto

-Seguro se retraso-

-Escuche que se desmayo ayer, ¿esta bien?... ¿no le paso nada malo?- pregunto Hinata mirando al chico

-Si, lo visite y esta mejor, estoy seguro de que vendrá-

-¡Chicos!- grito Kiba corriendo encima de Akamaru

-¡Kiba-kun!- chillo Hinata sorprendida

-Kiba- nombro Shino mirando como el chico perro se bajaba de Akamaru

-¿Como están?... Shino- esto último lo dijo con sonrojo

-Bien, Kurenai-sensei me dijo que fuéramos a buscarla en su casa, dijo que quería hablar con nosotros- la chica no paso desapercibido el sonrojo del chico- ¿Que pasa?... no es que quiera entrometerme pero...-

-Quisiera contarte algo Hinata- interrumpió Shino

camino hacía Kiba y le dio un beso rápido pero dulce y tierno, esto dejo pasmado a todos, incluso al mismo Kiba, esta sonrojado, no, rojo a mas no poder

-¿Shi-Shino-kun?- Hinata se sonrojo mucho

-Quisiera decirte que nos vamos a casar- termino el chico insecto mirando a la muchacha

-Shi-Shino... ¿por qué...- Kiba no lograba terminar sus palabras apenas sabía que decía

-E-eso es...- Hinata borro su sonrojo y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro- Eso es fantástico Shino-kun, Kiba-kun, creía que nunca se iban a declarar- dijo la muchacha abrazando a sus amigos

Kiba se quedo o_o

-_¿Como qué "creía que nunca se iban a declarar"?, acaso ya sabía eso?_- se pregunto molesto

-Si, vamos a contarle a los demás, pero primero a Kurenai-sensei por supuesto- dijo Shino

-Eh, estoy aquí- dijo alzando su mano

Akamaru solo movió la cabeza a los lados con lastima- _Nunca cambiara_- pensó el perro

-Lo se, pero en fin, mejor volvemos a su casa, seguro nos esta esperando- dijo Shino caminado a el bosque

-Kiba-kun, ¿como estas?, me contaron algo de que te desmayaste ayer- dijo la chica caminando al lado de Kiba

-Bueno... si, es que me sorprendí cuando me dijeron que me iba a casar,... creo, desperté en el hospital junto con mi hermana y Shino, nada malo- dijo este con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Mm...- respondió esta

-Mm ¿qué?, conozco esa reacción y se que no significa nada bueno- dijo Kiba mirando a la chica de ojos perlados

-Bueno, ¿ya lo han echo?- pregunto con una sonrisa

Shino la miro de reojo y Kiba se enrojeció por completo

-¡No digas esas cosas Hinata!- le rugió

-¿Qué?, es una pregunta, no es nada malo, además estamos entre amigos, no pasa nada- dijo ella

-Si ¿como no?, pues claro que no, además ¿tu ya lo has echo?- le pregunto- _venganza_- pensó al notar como la chica se volvía roja como él

-¿Pueden dejar de hablar de eso?- pregunto Shino

-¡Tienes razón!, ¡dicelo a ella!- grito señalando a la chica que aun seguía sonrojada

_**en casa de Kureani**_

-... me parece interesante, Tsume, tendré eso en cuenta- Kurenai estaba hablando con Tsume en la puerta

-Es muy importante, intenta fingir sorpresa, Kiba esta algo... ¿como decirlo?, hay no se, solo no lo nombres- dijo la mujer perro saliendo de la casa

-Bien, es una sorpresa- dijo esta con una sonrisa

Tsume la devolvió y se fue de la casa junto con su perro parlante

a lo lejos se lograba ver a el equipó 8, Kiba montado encima de Akamaru, Shino tranquilo como líder y Hinata por atrás con una sonrisa que no se le borraba después de sacar el otro tema

-¡Kurenai-sensei!- grito Kiba aterrizando al frente de su casa

-Hola Kiba, chicos- saludo la mujer poniendo una mano en su vientre

-Ah, pero si ya esta bien grande- dijo Kiba tocando con un dedo la gran panza de la mujer

ella dio una pequeña carcajada

-¿Como esta Kurenai-sensei?- pregunto Shino mirando a la mujer

-Buenos días Kurenai-sensei- saludo con la misma sonrisa Hinata

-Chicos, Pasen- la mujer se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a sus estudiantes a su casa

-Ne' Kurenai-sensei ¿como a estado este tiempo?, hace mucho que no nos reuníamos así- dijo Kiba sentándose en un sofá

-Mejor, ya falta poco para que llegue- dijo esta sentando su cuerpo al lado de Kiba

-¿Y como se va a llamar?- pregunto Hinata

-Quiero que se llame... Asuma, en honor a su padre- respondió ella con una sonrisa

-Ya veo- dijo Shino sentándose al otro lado de Kiba, pasando su brazo por atrás de su cuello muy "disimuladamente"

-Shino...- dijo en voz baja el Inuzuka con el ligero sonrojo

Kurenai miro esa escena de reojo

-Y cuentenme, ¿que hay de su vida?- pregunto la mujer teniendo muy en claro sus "intenciones"

-Bien, e aprendido mucho Kurenai-sensei, mis jutsus ahora son mas fuertes- dijo alegre la chica Hyuga

-Me alegro...- miro a los chicos- ¿Y ustedes?, ¿qué hay de "su vida"?- pregunto la mujer

-Pues...- Shino iba a hablar pero el Inuzuka le tapo la boca

-Lo que pasa es que... pues verá... este... Shino y yo... vamos a... casarnos- respondió este mirando con nerviosismo a la mujer

ella se quedo muda por un momento con su típica cara de sorpresa, dio una sonrisa

-Me alegro, por fin se declararon- respondió ella

-_¡¿QUE ACASO TODO EL BENDITO MUNDO SABÍA QUE SOY GAY?!_- Kiba estaba que tenía un patatuque (ataque cardiaco) al recibir la respuesta

-Pues como y sabe Kurenai-sensei- dijo Shino quitando la mano de Kiba situada en su boca- Hana, Tsume, mi padre, Hinata y usted lo saben, planeamos contárselo a los demás pronto- prosiguió este

-Bien, ¿quieren algo?- les pregunto levantándose

-Un té por favor- pidió Shino

-Un vaso... de agua- pidió Kiba hundiendo su cara entre las piernas

-Vamos Kiba, alegrate- le dijo la mujer para luego marcharse junto con Hinata que le ofreció ayuda para levantarse

Shino volteo su mirada y miro a Kiba, este se encontraba pensativo

-¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto

este desvió la mirada

-Es solo... que ni yo mismo sabía mi situación... y ahora me entero de que todo el mundo sabía, soy un idiota- se dijo a si mismo

-Es verdad- dijo este sorprendiendo al mismo Kiba haciéndolo alzar una ceja- Eres mi lindo cachorrito idiota-

Kiba se enrojeció y desvió su mirada

-Vamos Kiba, dame un beso- le pidió bajando su capucha

Kiba se enrojeció mas y miro a Shino

-...Shino...- fue acercando su cara al rostro de Shino y ya cuando faltaban unos milímetros una voz le detuvo

-¡Aja, parejita de enamorados en su casa!- dijo graciosa la embarazada mujer

Kiba se puso rojo como un tomate y hundió su rostro en sus piernas

-Kurenai-sensei, aun no hemos llegado a eso- le dijo Shino poniéndose la capucha nuevamente y cubriendo su rostro

-Pero llegaran, llegaran- dijo la mujer dejando una tetera de té y un vaso en una bandeja

-Kurenai-sensei... debería dejarlos.. en su espacio personal ¿sabe?- le dijo Hinata seguida de Akamaru

-¿Eh?, ¡pero si tu fuiste la primera entrometida Hinata!- grito enojado el joven Inuzuka

dio un suspiro y tomó el vaso de agua para llevarlo a su seca garganta que antes iba a ser saciada por el Aburame

-Lo siento- fue lo que dijo Hinata

Kiba la miro y dio otro suspiro

-No importa... solo quiero un poco de privacidad- dijo con los brazos cruzados

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¿y cuando será la boda?- pregunto Kurenai con una sonrisa

-Em... no lo se, supongo que en unos meses- dijo nervioso Kiba- ¿Tu sabes algo?- pregunto mirando a Shino

-Solo se que será en un año, todavía no se a planeado nada, mi familia me dará mas información mientras transcurra el tiempo- dijo el Aburame

-Mm... bueno, creo que eso es todo- dijo Kiba

-Que tal... en unos meses te llamaras "Kiba de Aburame" ¿no suena lindo?- pregunto la mujer abrazando a Kiba por un lado

-_¿Kiba de Aburame?...¡¿Kiba de Aburame?!_- Varías gotas comenzaron a caer sobre su cara

-Suena bien- dijo Shino

-Ojala sea pronto- dijo feliz la Hyuga

Kiba no se movía, estaba sudado y no lograba procesar alguna palabra para decir

-¿Kiba?- la mujer lo dejo de abrazar

esta rojo, frió, tieso, como una estatua de hierro fundido entre las rocas

-¿Kiba?...¡Kiba!-

-¿Eh?- sacudió la cabeza y miro a la mujer, esta tenía una vena en la frente- _¿Y ahora qué?_- se pregunto mentalmente

-¿Qué te ocurre?, estas mas cayado que de costumbre- le pregunto la mujer

Kiba se froto la mano contra su cabello y dio una sonrisa nerviosa

-Pues... vera... es que... ese nombre, puede que sea nuevo para mi- cerro sus ojos para no ver a nadie, podre Kiba

Kurenai dio una sonrisa

-No te preocupes, yo me hubiera llamado Kurenai de Sarutobi ¿no?- dijo esta

Kiba sonrío ya sin nervios

-Creo que si-

Kurenai se aparto de él y camino hacía la puerta

-Kiba... ¿le has dicho a alguien mas acerca de tu boda?- pregunto la mujer mirando a la puerta con una enorme gota de sudor en su nuca

-No- respondió

-Pues...-

_**afuera de la casa**_

la gente gritaba el nombre de Kiba y de Shino, tenían letreros y tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sobre todo cierto rubio de ojos azules

-¡Wi, Kiba y Shino se van a casar ttebayo!- el rubio saltaba por todas partes al igual que su clones

-Ya dobe, calmate, no es tu boda-

-¡Lo se teme pero estoy feliz!- grito el rubio abrazando a Uchiha Sasuke por la espalda

-Je, eres un tonto dobe- le dijo el azabache con una sonrisa

-¡La llama de la juventud a aparecido entre Shino y Kiba!- grito Lee

-¡Así es Lee, que viva la juventud!- concordó su maestro

-¡Oh Gai-sensei sus palabras siempre son las mejores!- le adulo

-¡Ya dejen eso!- les grito Tenten

_**adentro**_

-¡¿PERO QUE CARAJO?!-

-¡Kiba!- el rubio le salto encima al muchacho que apenas había salido de la casa

-¿Naruto?-

-¡Felicidades, felicidades amigo, estoy tan feliz por ti!- le grito abrazándolo en el suelo

Kiba gruño ante todo eso y se levanto de golpe

-¡¿Qué es lo que hacen?!- gruño _

todos se quedaron callados

-¿Quien les dijo que y que es lo que hacen?- pregunto cruzando los brazos

-¡Inuzuka Tsume!- gritaron todos en coro

a Kiba se le formo una sombra entre los ojos y apretó los puños

-Ya Kiba, algún día lo tenían que saber- le dijo Shino desde atrás

todos pegaron un grito chillón haciendo que el pobre Inuzuka se apretara los oídos al igual que su perro

en un segundo todos se callaron

-¿Conque Inuzuka Tsume?- pregunto Shino mirando como Kurenai comenzaba a ponerse de colores-¿Usted sabía algo de esto?-

-Em... bueno... ¿y si te digo que Tsume vino a mi casa antes de que llegaran?- pregunto

Shino dio un suspiro y levanto a Kiba de el suelo

-Madre... ¡me las vas a pagar!- Kiba salió corriendo a su casa como un rayo sin darle tiempo a nadie de decir algo

todos se quedaron -_-?

-Chicos, debieron fingir, saben como es Kiba, no tenían porque gritar ni hacer una revuelta- dijo Shino caminando entre la gente

-Ne' Shino, me contaron que Kiba puede tener hijos, ¿es cierto?- pregunto Naruto siguiendo a el chico insecto

-No quiero hablar de eso-

-Por favor, si es así, va a ser algo bueno, ya me puedo imaginar a Kiba con la barriga bien hinchada como la de Kurenai-sensei-

la imagen llego al cerebro de Shino -_-? +reacción+

-Naruto... no pienses eso- le advirtió antes de ir tras su aparentemente novio con rabia

_**por las calles de mi casa, hay un lindo chico, este chico se la pasa, lamiéndose el hocico**_

-¡Madre!-

pateo la puerta de la casa mandándola a volar pero no había nadie-¡¿En donde mierda te metiste?!- abrió la puerta de su cuarto, del baño, de la cocina, de la sala, de su cuarto, de el patio, de mi mente y nada

dio un suspiro y se recostó en una silla

-¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?,... era mejor como antes... cuando nadie sabía... ¿pero que digo?, ¡todo el mundo sabía que soy gay!- grito molesto- ¿Acaso era muy obvio?- se pregunto a si mismo bajando la cabeza

movió la cabeza y justo allí, en la entrada de su casa, una figura se formaba en ella

-¿Shino?- pregunto

-¿Kiba?, ¿no se supone que estabas con Kurenai?- pregunto Tsume saliendo de la luz

Kiba gruño y cruzo los brazos y bufo

-Pues adivina que, ¡todos!, se fueron a la casa para "celebrar nuestra unión en sagrado matrimonio", les dijiste a todos... no puedo creer que lo allás echo-

Tsume se sentó al lado de Kiba y le miro

-Kiba... lo siento,... esto también es duro para mi, se que mas para ti, pero al ver que te vas a casar con un hombre, con un Aburame yo...- dio un suspiro y continuo- Shibi y yo nos prometimos casarlos, no antes de que nacieran, era después- esto impresiono a Kiba, abrió bastante los ojos y la miro atónito

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto

Tsume dio otro suspiro, se levanto y volvió con un cuaderno de fotos

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto el chico mirando como la mujer abría la portada

la primera imagen apareció, era Tsume con una sonrisa y con el vientre abultado, la imagen se veía vieja pero no tanto como para no ver lo que había

-Esta soy yo, cuando estaba embarazada de ti- le dijo apuntando a la imagen- En ese tiempo Shibi y yo aun teníamos un equipo, pero al crecer comenzamos a tener familia. Yo fui la primera al tener un hijo, claro que fue Hana, pero tu padre decía que había que tener un varón en la familia- dijo con una sonrisa- Tiempo después Shibi me contó que estaba esperando a un hijo, nació cuando yo tenía cinco meses ya-

-¿Shino?- pregunto

-Si- cambió la imagen y ahora se veía a dos pequeños bebes en una cuna, uno tenía el cabello negro y el otro de color azabache-Estos eran ustedes, Shino y tu, eran unos pequeños retoños listos para la vida, allí tu tenías unas dos semanas de nacido y Shino ya tenía cuatro meses- bajo la cabeza- Pero... cuando naciste, te confirmaron hormonas en crecimiento, se desconocía el porque. En ese tiempo ya tu padre... se había marchado. Shibi me prometió que cuidaría de mi y de mi familia, y me dijo que si tu tenías hormonas en tu cuerpo era porque eras una mujer, en el cuerpo de un hombre, me dijo que si le daba tu cuidado no nos faltaría nada, dure mucho tiempo enojada con él, no le hable hasta que tenías tres años cuando ya no tenía con que cuidarlos-

-¿Quieres decir que aceptaste?- pregunto Kiba

-Si, estaba desesperada, no sabía que hacer, fue la opción que tuve- cambió de imagen ya hora se notaba a un pequeño Kiba de unos cuatro años y a Akamaru de pequeño

-Oh, recuerdo ese día- dijo Kiba

-Si, cuando conociste a Akamaru- dijo la mujer

-Ni si quiera sabía que tenías esta foto, ¿en donde las guardabas?- pregunto mirando a su madre

ella sonrió- Te espiaba-

Kiba borro su sonrisa por una gota de sudor en su nuca

-El echo es que después de esto, comenzamos a tener mejores cosas, la vida volvía a ser como antes, y tu te veías tan feliz y inocente, lamento haberte metido en este problema- dijo mirando a Kiba

-No te preocupes mamá, se que lo hiciste por nosotros-

paso su mano por la hoja y allí se veían unos documentos

_El paciente Inuzuka Kiba a desarrollado en su organismo "hormonas femeninas". A sus cinco años de edad su organismo a cambiado radicalmente. Se recomienda no causar cambios en el hasta la conclusión afirmada de su caso. Seguirá en investigación._

-¿Y esto?- pregunto Kiba mirando la carta

-Eso es una carta, enviada de el hospital, ahora ya sabemos que es lo que puede ser tu caso- Tsume miro a Kiba fijamente y luego dijo- Te estas convirtiendo en una mujer-

**Quiero agradecer a la personita que me dejo un reviw, enserió gracias y no dejes de escribir ¿si?**

**Eeeeeeeeeeeeen fin. Y este fue el capítulo de la semana si te gusto dejame un review o alguna cosa rara, sigueme en mi perfil "1-kohaku-1" y dejame un mp, así sabré si tienes alguna queja o algo.**

**¡Pregunta!: **_¿quien es el padre de Kiba?_** Responde en los comentarios si sabes ¡chao, chao!.**


	3. Capítulo tres: Un día de estos

**Capítulo tres: Un día de estos**

-¡¿Qué?!- Kiba se altero por completo y miraba atónito a su madre

-Así es... no sabemos la respuesta, pero... es así, siento no haberte contado antes- le dijo Tsume bajando su cabeza y cerrando el cuaderno

se levanto y dijo- Se los dije porque se que tu no se los ibas a contar, te e echo un favor, pero eso si... mantendremos en secreto esto- después de decir esto salió de la casa dejando solo al joven Inuzuka

-¿Soy mujer?- se pregunto abriendo el cuaderno nuevamente- ¿Me estoy convirtiendo en una mujer?- se volvió a preguntar

miro una imagen que le llamo la atención, era la imagen de grupo, la de el equipo 8, estaba Kurenai, Hinata, Shino y él, miro detenidamente la imagen de Shino, este se veía tan joven, en comparación con el de ahora, Wow, se miro a si mismo y se rió, verse nuevamente con Akamaru así de pequeño

la puerta sonó, cerro el cuaderno y se dirigió a la puerta, allí estaba Shino, seguido de el joven Uzumaki

-Kiba- llamo

-Si- abrió la puerta y abrazo al Aburame- Shino... y... ¿Naruto?- se despego de el Aburame y se sonrojo levemente desviando su mirada de ellos

-Anda tigre, que yo no muerdo, ¿de que te escondes?, teme y yo no nos escondemos y todos están felices- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-Es diferente...- dijo con sonrojo cruzando los brazos- Ya arregle las cosas, hable con mi madre y me explico unas cosas, además de que me mostró unas viejas fotos- dio una sonrisa- Ni yo recordaba esas imágenes-

-Vamos, todos están esperando en mi casa, mi familia te quiere dar la bienvenida- le dijo Shino tomando la mano de Kiba

-¿Tu familia?, ¿tienes mas familia?- pregunto siguiendo al Aburame

-Si- respondió este

-Además, mas tarde les vamos a hacer una fiesta ¡ttebayo!- grito alegre el rubio con sus brazos en la nuca y con su típica sonrisa

un tiempo después

ya después de hablar con la gran familia Aburame, que era mucha y la fiesta de Naruto Kiba se quedo a dormir en la casa de Shino

-Shino- llamo recostado en la cama

-¿Mm?- pregunto volteando su mirada, ya sin lentes y sin suéter, solo una camisa negra ninja, su pantalón y sin zapatos

-¿Crees qué... algún día, no se... podamos ser padres?- pregunto sin mirarlo para evitar su sonrojo ya que Shino se veía muy sexy con la camisa de maya apretada y su piel pálida

-No lo se, ¿que piensas?- pregunto sentándose a su lado

-Es que... en el hospital... Sakura me dijo que, había una posibilidad de que yo... pudiera tener hijos, y mi madre dijo que... tengo un caso extraño de formación, al parecer, soy una mujer- dijo volteando se para mirar al Aburame

Shino sonrió y se inclino para besarlo dulcemente

-Si así fuera, sería genial ¿no crees?- le pregunto mirándolo con sus penetrantes ojos dorados

Kiba se sonrojo

-Creo que si- respondió sin despegar su mirada

se acerco un poco mas a él y le dio un beso mas largo y apasionado que los anteriores, Shino paso su mano por el cabello de el azabache, lenta y suavemente acariciaba su mejilla

después de unos segundos se despego de él dejando un rastro de saliva que se soltó de su boca

-...Shino...- menciono claramente sonrojado y nervioso- _Él... él no me había besado así_- pensó mirando a el Aburame

-Duerme bien mi cachorrito- le dijo para después abrazarlo y recostarlo en la cama

-Shino... por favor... vuelve lo a hacer- pidió con un sonrojo mirando a el Aburame

Shino sonrío se inclino hacía él mientras hundía su boca en sus labios, eran suaves, dulces con un sabor único, introdujo su lengua lentamente, veía como Kiba disfrutaba ese tipo de besos, paso su lengua por toda su boca y lucho contra la del Inuzuka pero termino ganando él

no soporto mas y paso su mano por las caderas de Kiba y los presiono contra él, sentía como su miembro crecía y el de Kiba también, lo froto lentamente contra el pantalón de Kiba causando unos pequeños gemidos de su parte, sin despegar su lengua de su boca

-Mm... Shino...- sentía que estaba en el cielo, montado en una nube de algodón en donde solo él y Shino estaban, sin previó aviso aparto a Sino de él y desvió la mirada

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto el Aburame

-Es que... mm... no creo poder,... es muy pronto... además, ¿en donde aprendiste a besar?- pregunto alzando una ceja

Shino se rió y miro con una sonrisa a Kiba

-Cuando tenía siete años me prepararon, se hacer de todo- dijo sensualmente mientras volvía a besar a Kiba

-¿Que?... mm... ¿que quieres... decir?- pregunto con los ojos entreabiertos

-Quiero decir que... ya lo sabía...- abrió la chaqueta que cubría el pecho de Kiba lentamente y acarició con sus manos el pecho cubierto por una simple camisa

-No Shino...- lo aparto de él- No... no quiero... no ahora...- miro a otra parte mega sonrojado

-Eres todo un bipolar mi cachorrito, ¿quieres o no quieres?- pregunto mientras acariciaba su mejilla

Kiba se sonrojo

-_Maldición, puedo oler sus hormonas desde aquí, es... tentador... no creo poder resistir,... ¡mierda!, no hoy, no ahora_- pidió mentalmente cerrando sus ojos

-_No esta listo... supongo que tendré que esperar_- se dijo a si mismo mientras paraba de acariciar a Kiba y lo miraba, se levanto y abrió la puerta

-¿A donde vas?- pregunto Kiba

-Al baño, me voy a dar una ducha, ponte cómodo- le dijo ahora con la mirada característica Aburame

justo antes de cerrar la puerta se detuvo

-¿Es por qué no quise verdad?- pregunto mirando a Shino

-No es por eso Kiba, entiendo que no quieras, un día de estos- dijo para así cerrar la puerta

-Un... día de estos- repitió en voz baja mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y se acostaba en la cama, cerró los ojos fuertemente al sentir que su pene le incomodaba, dolía y estaba duro

-_Si solo hubiera tenido algo de atención... ¡¿pero que coño pienso?!_- se castigo mentalmente causando que se despertara, gruño y se volvió a acostar, no encontró sueño, se sentó en la cama y miro el cielo nocturno, escucho como el agua de la bañera caía dado a que Shino se estaba bañando

-¿Que hago?... ¿como es que decía la canción?... na, na, na, na, en un día de estos en que suelo pensar, hoy va a ser el día menos pensado, nos hemos cruzado has decidido mirar, a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado...-

-¿Que estas cantando Kiba?- pregunto Shino con una toalla en la cintura

-¡Ha!... Shino me asustaste- dio un suspiro y lo miro

-¿Que cantabas?- volvió a preguntar

-Una canción, la escuche cuando andábamos de misión y me toco comprar la comida- dijo mirando al techo

-Mm... ok, bueno, me voy a cambiar, ¿no te vas a bañar?- pregunto abriendo un gabinete

-Ya voy, haber si eso hace que me de sueño, no tengo ni una gota de cansancio- explico caminando al baño

-Veremos- fue lo que dijo

**_mientras tanto, en casa de los Inuzuka_**

-¡Wa!, ¡pero que flaca era!- chilló Tsume mirando las fotos de antes

dio un suspiro y se recostó en su cama

-Y pensar que esto iba a pasar, Hana se va a casar y Kiba también,... o/o me voy a quedar sola- lamento con una sonrisa- Pero ya qué,... mis pequeños, hace tanto tiempo, ¡ja!,... Kiba de Aburame, supongo que Kiba se sonroja al escuchar algo que tenga que ver con Shino- cerro sus ojos y se durmió con una sonrisa

**_la, lai, lai, la, lai, lai, lai, lai... que digo ¡con Kiba!_**

Se encontraba en la tina de los Aburame descansando, un baño era lo que le hacía falta, sentía su cuerpo pesado y limpio, con molestia se levanto y se seco el cuerpo, se coloco la toalla en la cintura y camino hacía el cuarto

allí estaba él dormido entre las sabanas, busco su ropa y se la colocó en un momento, vio como había una sabanas en el piso que formaba una cama junto con una almohada, se inclino y se acostó

cerro sus ojos firmemente y se durmió tranquilo

-_Shino... no se que tienes pero... me haces sentir diferente, es como si fueras... un ángel, fui un estúpido al negarte eso, tienes derecho... creo, después de todo nos vamos a casar... pero y si en cualquier momento quedo embarazado... no, no pienses eso Kiba, eres un Inuzuka, y los Inuzuka siempre somos fuertes a todo_-

-Kiba, Kiba ya es de día- sintió como lo movían de un lado a otro

-¿Eh?- se froto la mano contra sus ojos y vio la figura de Shino, ya normal con su suéter y sus lentes

-Ya es de día, arriba, tenemos misión-

-Pero... ¡no dormí un carajo! Tengo sueño- se quejo volviendo a acobijar se entre las mantas

Shino dio un suspiro y se bajo el cuello de su chaqueta mientras se inclinaba hacía Kiba

-Despierta, no seas flojito mi cachorrito,¿o quizás quieres "ánimos" para levantarte?- le dijo en susurro

Kiba se sonrojo y se despertó de golpe

-Ya, ya, voy- dijo de mala gana, tomó su chaqueta negra y se la colocó, su estomagó gruño en un laaargo y amplió sonido demostrando hambre

-Veo que tienes hambre, mi padre a ido a una conferencia con tu madre y los Hyuga, estamos solos- le dijo mientras salía del cuarto

Kiba se mordió el labio inferior, y no por deseo, sino por la forma en la que le hablaba, le decía las cosas claras y despacio, incluso lo besaba despacio

se levantó y acomodo las cobijas dejándolas ordenadas, salió del cuarto y vio a Shino en la mesa con un desayuno de lujo cinco estrellas

-Espero que te guste- le dijo sentándose en una silla de comedor

-Gracias- agradeció mientras se sentaba, tomó los palillos- Itadakimasu- después de dar gracias comenzó a comer en total silenció, total estaba con los dioses del silenció

un rato mas tarde

Shino y Kiba iban caminando directo a la torre Hokage, todas las personas que los veían juntos les felicitaban o les deseaban suerte, claro que Kiba no entendía porque, era una boda no un monumento histórico o una hazaña heroica

-¡Kiba-kun, Shino-kun aquí!- grito Hinata moviendo la mano, estaba al frente de la torre así que solo caminaron unos metros y entraron con el permiso de los guardias, los cuales miraron raro a Kiba

-Hokage-sama ¿hay alguna misión hoy?- pregunto Hinata con una sonrisa

-De echo, no, solo hay misiones fáciles así que se les asignan a Gennin, creo que tienen el día libre... excepto tu Kiba, iras conmigo- dijo la mujer mirando al Inuzuka

-¿Yo?... ¡¿y por qué yo?!- rugió molesto

-Esta mañana Aburame Shibi y Inuzuka Tsume estuvieron de acuerdo con enviarte a un lugar de entrenamiento, mejor conocido como el templo Aburame- explico la mujer

-¿Y eso qué?- pregunto con los brazos cruzados

-Te quedaras por dos meses, aprenderás cuales son las normas y leyes de la familia Aburame mientras que te entrenas para ser "la mejor esposa"-

Kiba se sonrojo levemente aun con el ceño molesto

-¡Ja!, ¡y además tengo que ser la mejor esposa!, que patético- se burlo cerrando los ojos

-No tienes opción, te vas pasado mañana por la mañana, tu madre ya esta empacando tus cosas, pueden retirarse- ordeno la mujer

Kiba gruño y salió a regañadientes con los puños apretados, siendo visto por todos, claro, la noticia fue recibida hasta a la mas mínima mosca insignificante, todos sabían de su relación, ahora era mas difícil tener discreción, si uno no decía nada, otro la hacía, si el otro no decía nada, el otro si lo hacía, esto irritaba a Kiba

-¡Joder!- grito saliendo de la torre, camino con las manos en los bolsillos hasta el bosque en donde estaba marcado el tiempo de Kiba y Naruto en carreras, miro al viejo árbol y se sentó en sus cálidas raíces

-Ahora es un incordió, soy un idiota,... si, amo a Shino, pero... esto va muy rápido- comenzó a hablar consigo mismo- ¿Y si le pido que sea mas lento?... no, eso sería malo ya que la boda ya esta organizada,... ¿y si les digo que... no me va a salir mal-

-¿Muy preocupado mi cachorrito?-

-¿Sabes?... ¡como asustas coño!, me volviste a espantar- se quejo haciendo un pucheo adorable

-Lo siento, mi cachorrito. No puedo soportar estar lejos de ti, así que te vine a buscar- se sentó a su lado y paso su brazo por el cuello de Kiba para abrazarlo

-Mm... Shino, ¿que es ese lugar en el que me van a llevar?- pregunto mirando a el chico insecto

-Es un lugar en donde te van a enseñar las cosas de nuestro clan, además de otras cosas- le explico tranquilamente

-¿Cómo que "otras cosas"?- pregunto alzando una ceja

Shino le beso callando su boca de una buena ves

-Solo cosas ¿si?, anda, este lugar es muy bonito para andar quejándose- le explico bajando su chaqueta

-Anda que tienes las hormonas alborotadas...- dijo con una sonrisa por un momento, movió la cabeza a los lados y olfateo por los alrededores

-Nadie a la vista- explico Shino

-¿Eh?-

-Tengo a mis insectos por todo el bosque, me avisaran si ven algo raro- explico recostando a Kiba en el pasto

-Shino- dijo sonrojado

-Te ves tan tierno cuando te sonrojas, mi lindo canino- comenzó a besarlo por le cuello dejando marcas por todas partes, dio pequeños mordiscos y chupadas en su cuello, fue subiendo hasta llegar a su boca y comenzó su deleite de sabor y excitación

-Hm... hm... Shino...-

-Estas tan dulce mi perrito... no puedo esperar-

abrió su chaqueta y la despojo de su portador, lo mismo hizo con la camisa

-Mm.. ya estas duro por aquí...- dijo Shino apretando el paquete de Kiba con su mano izquierda

-Hay...Shino... me duele...- se quejo con una mueca de desagrado

-Pues vamos a darle espació- de un jalón le bajo los pantalones dejándolo solo en boxers, los cuales era unos rojos, se notaba lo excitado que estaba, su miembro estaba aprisionado contra él

Kiba ya no aguantaba, quería saber que era lo que se sentía ese momento, según dijo Naruto y que dolía pero después se sentía placentero ¿y que mejor forma de saberlo que probándolo tu mismo?

El Inuzuka paso su manos por las caderas del Aburame, luego por su cierre y allí bajando un poco su prisión en donde se alojaba un chico malo

podría decirse que Kiba estaba así O/O ya que se veía desde lejos lo que allí se enjaulaba

-Kiba... me excitas demasiado... ya no puedo aguantar a tenerte junto a mi- le dijo comenzando a bajar el boxer del Inuzuka

-Pues no aguantes... desatate conmigo... te doy permiso- le dijo en susurro con un sonrojo

Shino sonrió y bajo todo, quedo como dios lo trajo al mundo, y en menos de un minuto él se encontraba igual

-Ponte de rodillas- ordeno

-Lo que digas- Kiba aun sonrojado hizo lo que le ordeno, algo inseguro

-No te alteres mi cachorrito, seré suave- le dijo en susurro mientras alborotaba su cabello y besaba su cuello

-Mm... Shino...- gimió al sentir el boxer de el Aburame posicionado contra su entrada

-Todavía no llegamos Kiba,... are que te sientas en el cielo mismo- le dijo comenzando a bajar su única prenda de ropa

Kiba sintió una sensación extraña en el estomagó, algo de miedo quizás

-Lame- Shino le coloco tres dedos en su boca y Kiba comenzó a lamerlos suavemente, empapándolos de saliva con movimientos lentos y excitantes

-Así se hace mi cachorrito- le dijo besando su cuello

Shino saco sus dedos de la boca del Inuzuka y se dirigió a la entrada del joven azabache, y con suavidad introdujo un dedo

Kiba chillo de dolor

-Estas muy estrecho Kiba- le dijo en susurro

-Ah... es mi primera ves... es normal- le explico todo sonrojado y con los ojos cerrados

ya cuando el dedo cabía normalmente comenzó a moverlo lentamente, y cuando se deslizaba bien introdujo el segundo dedo

-¡Hay!- chillo

-Respira mi cachorrito- le tranquilizo el Aburame

ya después introdujo el tercer dedo y este se deslizaba mejor que los anteriores, lo movía de adentro a afuera, lento y rápido

-...Ya... Shino ya... quiero tenerte dentro de mi... por favor- pidió Kiba sonrojado mordiéndose el labio

-Como ordenes- saco los dedos y acarició sus caderas para luego introducir la punta de su miembro

Kiba grito de dolor, arqueo la espalda y echo la cabeza hacía atrás

Shino acarició su espalda para tranquilizarlo y luego introdujo lentamente su miembro, iba por la mitad y Kiba ya no podía mas, su cuerpo no podía, pero no se iba a dar el lujo de echarse atrás, no ahora que a llegado tan lejos

-¿Te duele?- pregunto Shino suavemente

Kiba suspiro y tomo pequeñas bocanadas de aire

-Ya,... puedes continuar- cerro sus ojos fuertemente al sentir ese miembro en su interior, ya cuando sentía que se acostumbraba al dolor y movió sus caderas para verificar, y en efecto, ya no sentía mucho dolor, ahora era placer

-Me encantas- le dijo Shino cuando comenzó a moverse

apretó sus ojos y sus puños pero le resultaba placentero

-Más... por favor... más rápido- pidió en un hilo de voz

Shino hizo caso y comenzó a hacer movimientos rápidos y un poco fuertes

-Ah... fuerte... por favor... más fuerte-

ahora daba fuertes envestidas, Kiba apretaba y abría sus ojos al sentir que entraba y salía de su cuerpo, era un deleite, sus cuerpos estaban coordinados de una manera única

-_...Hay... duele... tal y como dijo Naruto... ah... placer, dolor y mas placer_- pensaba el Inuzuka mientras se sujetaba a una rama y mantenía sus ojos cerrados

Shino lo volteo sin despegarse de él, quedando frente a frente, Kiba hizo una mueca al sentir ese movimiento aun con el miembro de el Aburame en él, pero después levanto las piernas y las enrollo en la espalda del chico insecto

-Así esta mejor- menciono Shino comenzando con sus embestidas bruscas y fuertes

-...Ah...ah...ah...Shino...mm...ah...Shino...- gemía como un completo loco, y jadeaba sin respiración

-Kiba... ah...- Shino gemía no tan alto como su pareja, pero si lo hacía y ya cuando no soporto mas Kiba se corrió en su vientre causando así que Shino se corriera adentro de él

-¡Shino!- chillo cuando este se aparto de su cuerpo

cayeron rendidos, ante el verde pasto que ahora era manchado por una mezcla viscosa y blanca

Kiba sudaba y mantenía sus puños apretados, le dolían las caderas y el cansancio le ganaba, su respiración era entrecortada, sus ojos estaban entreabiertos, no podía moverse. Por otra parte el Aburame no estaba muy diferente, sudaba y jadeaba cansado, tomaba bocanadas de aire a montón junto con sus mejillas levemente manchadas de color rosado

-...Kiba... mi cachorrito...- dijo en voz baja mientras abrazaba a su futuro esposo

-...Eso... fue... fantástico... te amo Shino- dijo mirando a Shino con el carmín de sus mejillas y su apariencia cansada

-...Yo igual...- respondió este antes de sellarlo con un beso

Kiba no soporto mas, su cuerpo no aguantaba, cerro sus ojos lentamente y se quedo dormido en los brazos de su pareja

Shino sonrió al ver a su cachorrito dormir así, sus mejillas seguían rojas y resaltaban incluso con las marcas de su clan, dio una sonrisa y se coloco la ropa interior, hizo lo mismo con Kiba y así poco a poco los vistió dejando al cansado chico en las ramas del árbol

también estaba cansado, lo menos que puso hacer fue recostarse al lado de su novio

-_Duerme bien... Kiba_- pensó antes de cerrar sus ojos

**_en la torre del Hokage_**

-Ya se le a informado a Kiba sobre lo de su viaje, estará listo pasado mañana ¿bien?- Tsunade estaba en su escritorio mirando unos papeles

-Si, Tsunade-sama- Shizune se dirigió a la salida y allí se dirigió a la casa de los Inuzuka

**_bueno, ya estoy poniendo muchos cambios de escena_**

-¡¿Qué?!, no, no, no y no- gruño molesto

-Por favor Kiba, solo es por unos meses, no te va a pasar nada malo- le explico con voz calmada

-¡Que no!- se negó

dio un suspiro y camino lentamente a el bosque

-¡Hey, ¿me vas a dejar aquí solo?!- pregunto molesto

-Si no te mueves te voy a dejar- respondió sin dejar de caminar

Kiba gruño y se dispuso a seguir al muchacho insecto, aun estaba cansado pero por lo menos se podía mover

-Shino... ¿qué te pasa?- le pregunto levantando la mirada

Shino dio un suspiro y se detuvo

-Nada- respondió este retomando su camino

Kiba le miro con una vena en la cabeza y sin prestarle mas atención camino gruñendo

un rato después

-Ne' Kiba, Shino, ya llegaron- decía el joven de cabello rubio

-Siiiii...- respondió medió picado el Inuzuka

-Eh ¿a que viene ese animo?- le pregunto notando la extraña actitud de los dos

Kiba gruño y se dio la vuelta

-Anda que tienen mal humor- dijo en voz baja

a los lejos se podía ver la imagen de Akamaru, corriendo junto con su madre

-¿Akamaru?- Kiba se extraño por completo, el perro se le tiro encima lamiéndole la cara y haciéndole cosquilla

-Kiba, ¿en donde estabas?, te estaba buscando por todas partes- le dijo la mujer mirando a el muchacho

a este se le paso una gota de sudor por la nuca muy clara

**Espero que les allá gustado, no se yo, creo que el fic va a ser corto. Declaimer: los personajes no me perecen son de Masashi Kishimoto (¿se escribe así verdad?)**

**¡Eeeeeeeeeeen! fin, ¡y este fue el capítulo de la semana! si te gusta comenta subo capítulos todas las semanas, recuerda deja tu comentario y si eres un niño de dos años solo te voy a decir "**_agale clic al botón de aquí abajo, agale clic al botón de aquí abajo, ¿on ta kohaku? ¡aquí ta'!_**"¡Chao,Chao!.**


	4. Capítulo cuatro: esta bien

**Capítulo cuatro: Esta bien**

-_No le puedo decir que es lo que estaba haciendo, no ahora_- pensó mirando a su madre

-¿Y?- inquirió

-Estaba... paseando, me entere de que tengo que ir a un templo- respondió este

-Mm...-

-¡Otra ves con el bendito "Mm"!- grito molesto

-¡Cállate!-

gruño y se cruzo de brazos

-Quiero saber que es lo que estabas haciendo-

-Ya... estaba con Shino ¿feliz?- pregunto molesto

Tsume lo miro sería y luego dio un suspiro

-Ya veo, anda, regresa a casa, te ves cansado-

Akamaru dio un ladrido y miro a su amo

-Vamos Akamaru- Kiba comenzó a caminar lentamente con Akamaru a su lado dejando al rubio, el pelinegro y a la mujer allí

-Ne' Shino ¿por qué Kiba esta actuando raro?- pregunto Naruto mirando al chico insecto

-Nada- se limito a decir

-||||-* +expresión+

-¿Andaban en eso no?- pregunto sin problemas la mujer cerrando los ojos

-¡¿Queeeeeeee?!, ¿eso es cierto Shino?- pregunto sorprendido el rubio

-Hm- asintió sin decir una palabra

-Ya lo sospechaba- dijo en voz baja la mujer

por otro lado Naruto se emociono

-¡Ah!, ¿y como fue?, ¿fuiste el uke? ¿o el seme? ¿era muy estrecho? ¿te dolió?...-

-Dobe eso no se pregunta- de el otro lado apareció el Uchiha con los ojos cerrados

-Pero quiero saber- se quejo el rubio abrazando a su novio

Tsume suspiro y miro al Aburame sería

-Tiene derecho, de todos modos no le vera por un tiempo- después de decir eso se marcho del lugar

-Yo me voy- dijo Shino para luego marcharse de ese lugar

-Anda que'...- Naruto se quedo mirando con una gota en la nuca la simpleza de esos tipos

sin previó aviso el Uchiha lo abrazo de la espalda y le susurro en el oído

-¿Como quieres que sea hoy?- le pregunto de lo mas sexy posible

-Hoy... quiero ser tuyo- respondió el Uzumaki para así irse besando a Sasuke hasta su casa, Wow ni yo misma me la creo, se están desvistiendo, oh dios, se besan... ¿que hago yo escribiendo SasuNaru?, esto es un ShinoKiba

_**bueno, con el joven Inuzuka**_

se encontraba recostado en su cama con el ceño fruncido

-Ese aficionado por los insectos en un tonto,...- se volteo y miro a la pared- Grrrr,... esta bien, lo are- cerro sus ojos con fuerza- Tendré que soportar a su mandona tía- dio un suspiro y luego abrió los ojos con fuerza al escuchar la puerta de su casa abrirse

-Kiba- llamo Tsume desde afuera

a Kiba se le subieron los humos a la cabeza, Shino era muy... mm... ¿como decirlo?, hay no se, el echo es que seguro ya se lo dijo

abrió su puerta para encontrarse con su madre sentada en el sillón

hizo una seña con el dedo indicando que se sentara a su lado sin mirarlo

hizo caso y se sentó al lado, miro a su madre esperando alguna queja o algo pero seguía callada

-¿Mamá?- Kiba comenzaba a preocuparse, ¿acaso esta muy enojada? ¿o se avergüenza de él?

-Shino ya me lo contó- soltó mirando a Kiba

este comenzó a sudar a chorros y se encontraba sonrojado

bajo la cabeza y miro sus manos que se encontraban entrelazadas

-Yo digo que esta bien, de todos modos iban a terminar así algún día- dio un suspiro y bajo sus brazos para abrazar a Kiba, comenzó a sollozar en silenció

-Ma...má- pronunció Kiba atónito

-Mi bebe ya creció...- apretó mas a su hijo y esbozo una sonrisa maternal- Esta bien- se separo de él y se limpió las pequeñas lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos

-Mamá.. no llores... no me gusta verte así- le dijo apenado

-No estoy llorando- se excuso por algo "muy" obvio- Solo estoy feliz, es todo- dio una sonrisa

-Ja, no sabía que si te ponías sentimental- antes de seguir hablando un tremendo golpe se situó en su cabeza

-¡Cállate!- grito enojada

Kiba sonrió sobandose su cabeza

-A la final, todo termino bien-

Tsume también sonrió, ya era tarde el atardecer estaba en el cielo ya, un hermoso color rojizo y anaranjado se colocaba arriba de su casa

-Anda ya, ve a ver a tu novio, se veía callado- le dio un pequeño empujón y saco a Kiba de la casa

-¡Hey!- grito en el suelo

Tsume le saco la lengua y cerro la puerta

Kiba gruño y fue caminando hacía la aldea, ya que vivían un poco alejados de ella, en fin, caminando le dio hambre y decidió ir a comer en el Ichiraku

-Viejo, uno de carne por favor- pidió sentándose en una de las sillas

-Oh Kiba, felicidades, espero que vivan muy felices juntos, la casa invita- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa

Kiba sintió como una gota de sudor se le pasaba por la nuca ante el comentario, en fin, comió muy rápidamente su Ramen y se dirigió a la casa del Aburame

en menos de dos minutos llego a la residencia, se acerco y tocó la puerta

-¿Quien es?- pregunto Shino

-Soy yo, Kiba, dejame pasar un rato ¿si?- pregunto mirando como el chico insecto abría la puerta

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Shino ya con la puerta abierta

-Ya, e decidido que si, solo quería pasar un rato contigo,... además, mi madre me echo a patadas- dijo con una sonrisa

Shino se quito la chaqueta y miro con una sonrisa a Kiba

-Bien, pasa, mi cachorrito- le dijo

Kiba se ruborizo y entro a la casa, como había dicho solo estaba Shino... no, allí estaba Shibi

-Hola señor Aburame- saludo mirando a el hombre

-Buenas tardes Kiba- saludo este

-Padre, Kiba se va a quedar un rato, ¿no hay problema con eso?- pregunto Shino mirando a su padre

-En absoluto- respondió este

-Gracias- dijo Kiba con una sonrisa

Shino camino hacía su cuarto y Kiba lo siguió, como ya se sentía un poco libre se tiro en la cama de el Aburame a lo cual este no se quejo

-¿Te vas a quedar?- pregunto Shino

Kiba se volteo en la cama y lo miro

-Supongo-

Shino se sentó a la esquina de su cama y miro a Kiba

-¿Podrías cantar esa canción que cantabas ayer?- le pregunto quitándose los lentes

Kiba se sonrojo y bajo la mirada

-Creo que si..., ¿como se llamaba?... mm... no me acuerdo pero dice así:

**En un día de estos en que suelo pensar  
" hoy va a ser el día menos pensado",  
nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar,  
a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado**

Desde el momento en el que te conocí  
resumiendo con prisas tiempo de silencio  
te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir  
que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos.

Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.  
y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,  
donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,  
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."

Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol  
me pediste que te diera un beso.  
con lo baratos que salen mi amor,  
qué te cuesta callarme con uno de esos.

Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós,  
un placer coincidir en esta vida.  
allí me quedé, en una mano el corazón,  
y en la otra excusas que ni tú entendías.

Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.  
y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,  
donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,  
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."

Y es que empiezo a pensar  
que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero.  
y es que empiezo a sospechar  
que los demás son sólo para olvidar...

Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada  
a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,  
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.  
y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,  
dondé los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,  
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."

Shino escucho estupefacto como cantaba Kiba, claro que le gusto, de echo, coincidía en algunas cosas con su relación, por ejemplo: en un día de estos en que suelo pensar "hoy va a ser el día menos pensado" era lo que pensaba Shino todo el tiempo, desde el momento en el que te conocí, resumiendo con prisas tiempo de silenció, encajaba perfectamente, me pediste que te diera un beso, ¡encaja!, era hermoso, sobre todo con la voz de Kiba

-Creo que había un grupo en otra parte del mundo que escribió esa canción, se llamaba "la oreja de van gogh" creo- dijo Kiba con un dedo en los labios

-Kiba... cantas muy lindo- le felicito Shino con una sonrisa

Kiba se sonrojo ante eso, pensó exactamente lo mismo que Shino solo que pensando en él, bajo la cabeza y se recostó en la cama

-No es verdad,... o/o solo cante una canción-

Shino se le acerco

-Pero lo haces muy bien- le dio un beso y lo abrazo

-Shino...- menciono muy sonrojado

-Estas tan caliente mi cachorrito- le dijo mientras presionaba mas a su azabache

-Pe-pero ¿que dices?, anda, que yo no soy el caliente- dijo con una sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos

-Es verdad, duerme... supongo que has tenido en día bastante "agotador"-

Kiba se sonrojo y corrió sus ojos

-Pues si, pero tampoco es para tanto- mala idea

-¿Acaso no estas satisfecho?- Shino dio una sonrisa sádica y deseosa mientras volteaba a Kiba de la cama

este se sonrojo mas y miro como Shino se quitaba sus lentes dejando ver esos ojos dorados oscuros muy lujuriosos y con un brillo especial

-Eh-no, no, no, no, no yo solo digo que... eh si estoy cansado, no es para otra cesión... además tu padre esta aquí...- dijo sonrojado desviando su mirada

-Pero si me lo estas pidiendo- le dijo en el oído mientras mordía suavemente causando un pequeño gemido que se escapo de su boca

-Yo... yo no te e pedido nada...- se quejo con sus mejillas sonrojadas

-Tu boca no, pero tu cuerpo si- comenzó a besarle el cuello lentamente moviendo con agilidad su lengua mientras chupaba dejando marcas rojas y moradas

-Que no Shino... tu padre se va a dar cuenta- lo intento apartar pero no se despegaba de él

Shino sin hacerle caso lo beso callando su boca y aunque el Inuzuka intentara quitarse de encima a su novio termino rendido ante él

después de unos treinta segundos el Aburame se despego de él y relamió sus labios para quitar la dulce saliva del Inuzuka que se encontraba en sus labios

-Tienes razón, pero eso no significa que no te pueda besar- dijo con una sonrisa

Kiba medio se molesto y medio se alivió ante eso, pero al volver a ver la tierna sonrisa de Shino termino acariciando su mejilla

medio nervioso y algo inseguro lo abrazo y lo recostó en la cama, quedando los dos abrazados

-Últimamente estas mas abierto conmigo Shino- le dijo abrazando mas a su novio

-Lo hago por ti... porque se que compartiremos nuestra vida juntos y que estarás a mi lado, si queremos estar juntos, debemos saber todo sobre el otro, ¿no es así?- le pregunto con una sonrisa

sus miraras se juntaron y Kiba se sonrojo levemente con un color rosado

-Si... creo que si- dio una sonrisa- Comienzo yo, me gusta la carne, no importa de que tipo con tal de que este en mi comida, me gusta salir a pasear y me fastidia que me ignoren- se sonrojo y bajo si mirada con una sonrisa- Por eso... yo... me gustaba sobre salir en el grupo, pero no por lo demás... era... aunque me cuesta admitirlo... para que me vieras-

Shino sonrió y beso la mejilla de el Inuzuka

-Aunque no lo creas yo siempre te veía, de reojo o de frente, pero te veía, me gustaba cuando gritabas o hacías cualquier otra cosa, siempre te veía, y si no lo hacía enviaba a mis insectos a por ti, desde pequeño, siempre te vi-

Kiba se sonrojo al máximo y levanto la mirada

-¿Enserió?... gracias... Shino- le agradeció con una sonrisa

-Ahora yo, me gustan las ensaladas, de todo tipo, me encantan las noches frescas ya que me suelo dormir en ellas, cuando las estrellas están en lo mas alto de el cielo, no me gusta para nada que no me noten, como sabes me molesto. ¿Bien?, pronto nos conoceremos mejor- le dijo sin dejar de sacar su sonrisa de la cara

-Espero,...- dio un bostezo cansado y cerro sus ojos- Buenas noches... mi lindo y tierno chico insecto- después de decir eso no aguanto mas y solo escucho los respiros suyos y de Shino a su lado

-Buenas noches mi pequeño cachorrito- le dijo en el oído, ya cuando Kiba dormía plácidamente se levanto con cuidado tratando de no despertar a su novio

ya cuando estaba en el suelo camino hacía la sala en donde estaba aun su padre

-¿Ya se durmió?- pregunto alzando la mirada

Shino asintió y luego se dirigió a el baño, eran como las 10 o 9 de la noche, por lo tanto tenía que dormir pronto

ya cuando termino de bañarse se colocó un pantalón gris oscuro y dejo su pecho pálido libre, camino por la casa hasta llegar a su habitación... y allí estaba su padre, mirando a Kiba sentado en una silla

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto sin expresión alguna

Shibi volteo la mirada y miro a su hijo con la misma expresión

-Supongo que ya se a acostumbrado a esto ¿no?- pregunto

-Uno no responde con una pregunta, contesta primero- le dijo el Aburame mientras caminaba a su cama

-Estaba verificando, los Inuzuka suelen ser muy agotadores ¿no?- le pregunto

-_¿A que te refieres con eso padre?_- se pregunto mentalmente mientras se sentaba y miraba a su querido perrito, luego volteo la mirada y vio a su padre- ¿A que te refieres?- alzó una ceja

Shibi no se movió pero volteo su mirada al Inuzuka

-Conocí al padre de Kiba- dijo de imprevisto, Shino se asombro un poco, según pensaba, nadie sabía quien era, excepto Tsume y otras personas las cuales ni se acordaban- Kiba me recuerda a él, tenía el mismo peinado alborotado, el color, sus mejillas con las marcas de su clan- explico ahora mirando a su hijo

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- pregunto

-Eramos amigos cuando niños, era impaciente, fuerte y muy gritón, además de que lo pusieron como jefe de nuestro equipo ninja, se por lo que pasas, no de la forma correcta pero de algún modo nos parecemos, yo era cerrado con todo el mundo, pero con él me soltaba un poco, cuando le conté que tendría un hijo él dijo que también tendría uno, y así fueran amigos como lo eramos nosotros- se levanto de donde estaba- Cuando me menciono que se marchaba, intente detenerlo, Tsume ya tenía nueve meses y por eso no quería que se fuera, pero dijo que el nuevo Inuzuka se acercaba, tenía que marcharse, entonces le prometí que cuidaría de su hijo, ya que él era el nuevo líder del clan, le explique de una manera sutil a Tsume, a mi manera, y ya cuando habías nacido y él también los problemas de alimentación y recursos aumento, Tsume se encontraba ya sin fuerzas, a pesar de su forma de ser, era muy difícil criar a dos hijos menores ella sola, por eso le pedí eso, en mis pensamientos quería que fueran mejores amigos o quizás novios, por eso le di tu mano, espero no te molestes, y por favor, no le cuentes nada a Kiba- le pidió antes de salir

Shino se encontraba sin palabras algunas- _¿Acaso mi padre tenía algo mas con el padre de Kiba?_- se pregunto

pero sus pensamientos cesaron al ver a su Kiba moverse de su lado

se recostó en ese cálido cuerpo, abrazo con su pálido brazo los fuertes y bien formados de Kiba acurrucando la cabeza de este en su pecho, sin previó aviso se quedo dormido con Kiba en su pecho

a la mañana siguiente

_**PV de Kiba (P**_**unto de ****_V_****ista****_)_**

se sentía tan cálido, como cuando dormía con mamá de pequeño, su pecho descubierto y su respiración en mi cabello... que molesto, ¡maldito sol apagate quiero estar con Shino carajo!

Como molesta, me muevo de mi lugar y allí justo al frente de mi, el padre de Shino se encontraba parado

siento una terrible vergüenza en mi estomagó y mi subconsciente me dice _"alejate, lenta pero cuidadosamente de Shino lo mas pronto posible"_ pero por alguna razón no puedo otra voz en mi cabeza se hace presente **"pero miralo, te esta espiando Kiba, despierta"** no se porque pero tiene razón

-Señor Aburame... etto... ¿que hace aquí?- por favor que no se moleste, por favor que no se moleste

-Los iba a despertar para que fueran a comer, ¿no hay problema o si?- oh... era por eso

-No, gracias- me remuevo de mi lugar y veo como Shibi sale de el cuarto, tomo un largo suspiro y me coloco mi chaqueta

ya cuando la tengo puesta, me reviso mi aspecto en el espejo que tiene Shino en su cuarto, todo bien, ahora solo tengo que despertar a Shino

camino hacía él y le muevo despacio, noto como comienza a moverse y me aparto

sus ojos dorados comenzaban a abrirse poco a poco mientras se quita la sabana, Wow, Shino si que es sexy... me resulta extraño pensar en eso,... es decir, ya lo hicimos pero... ¡a la mierda!, le dio un beso para despertarlo y de inmediato se despierta con una sonrisa

-Buenos días cachorrito- me dice en voz calmada... hay como me encanta esa voz

-Buenos días, tu padre dice que vallamos a comer, te espero abajo ¿bien?- camino a la puerta y siento como unas manos recorren mi cadera antes de marcharme

-Puede esperar un poco- ¿qui-quiere... ahora?, lo miro un poco confuso y luego me da un beso como el de ayer,... le encanta recorrer mi boca y a mi me embriaga

-Vamos Shino, no te pongas cachondo ahorita, tenemos toda la tarde, tengo que volver a casa y empacar, me voy mañana recuerda- le digo mientras le lamía la mejilla

sonrió y me miro

-De acuerdo, pero en cuanto llegues veras quien es Aburame Shino- siento que me ruborizo con el comentario y bajo la mirada, ¿que se trae Shino entre manos?

-Recuerda... que también hay un Inuzuka Kiba- le recuerdo, no se porque tengo la necesidad de sentirlo dentro de mi otra ves, pero no tanta, es decir... que yo fuera el seme

-Lo se... y pienso aprovecharlo por completo- me ruborizo mas y me separo con cuidado de su pecho

-Esta bien, te espero Shino- camino hacía la sala, esa casa era grande pero por lo menos me sabía lo primordial, habitación, sala, baño y cocina, era lo que necesitaba saber

allí estaban puestos dos bentos y había una nota a mitad de la mesa

me dirijo allí y tomo la nota

_Kiba, Shino, me voy de misión, tengo que ir a Sunagakure a cuidar un almacén, les deje comida en la nevera por si te quedas hasta mañana Kiba, suerte con la tía de Shino... enserió suerte._

_Aburame Shibi_

Wow... pero que bien me hace sentir +sarcasmo total+, por lo menos nos dejo comida echa, a decir verdad no se cocinar muy bien

me dirijo a la cocina y me lavo las manos para después situarme en la que dice _"Kiba"_ y al otro lado hay uno que dice _"Shino"_

abro mi bento y veo que hay carne de cerdo... ¡Que delicia!, ¡muchas gracias señor Aburame!, tomo mis palillos y comienzo a comer, hace tiempo que no comía así, al poco rato llego Shino con su habitual ropa, claro que con su cara al descubierto, me sonríe y se sienta al otro lado

creo que cada ves me gusta mas Shino... Shino... Shino ese nombre me vuelve loco, ojala pueda por lo menos mandarle una carta en ese templo

**Aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero comentarios de su parte diciendo como va la cosa, Declaimer: Shino, Kiba y los otros personajes no me pertenecen, con de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Vuelvo y les pregunto ¿alguien sabe como se llama el papá de Kiba?, va a ser importante en el próximo capítulo, por eso quiera saber a no ser que quieran un nombre inventado.**

**¡Eeeeeeeeeen! Fin, ¡y este fue el capítulo de la historia!, puse a todos juntos porque no creo poder esperar a las otras semanas para publicarlos, dejame un review y así sabré si te gusta la historia.**


	5. Capítulo cinco: El regalo

**Capítulo cinco: El regalo**

-¿Me puedes acompañar a mi casa?, tengo que empacar, después creo que tengo que hablar con Hokage-sama y ver a donde tengo que ir- le dijo Kiba en la entrada

-Claro, se un poco a donde queda eso, pero no mucho- le dijo comenzando a caminar

Kiba sonrió y un poco inseguro le tomo la mano

-_¡Ya que!, todo el mundo sabe y me importa una mierda si me veo como una muchacha enamorada_- pensó el Inuzuka para después acurrucar su cabeza en el pecho de su insectito

Shino sonrió por dentro de su suéter y acepto a Kiba sin problemas, caminaron juntitos como novio y ¿novia?.. bueno, eso habra que discutirlo, en fin, llegaron a la casa Inuzuka en donde estaba Akamaru dormido encima de la cama de el Inuzuka, claro que al oler el aroma de su amo dio un salto y ya lo tenía en el suelo

-¡Akamaru ya!- grito gracioso mientras reía

Shino miraba esa tierna escena sin apartar su mirada, su lindo cachorrito junto con el lindo cachorrito de su lindo cachorrito... ¿eh?

-Vamos Akamaru, ¿mamá no dejo nada?- pregunto Kiba al perro

este comenzó a ladrar no tan ruidosamente pero cuando lo hacía Kiba respondía inclinando su cabeza en afirmación

-Muy bien, has me un favor, ve con Shino a la torre Hokage, no tengo seguro si puedes ir conmigo- le dijo acariciando su cabeza

este movió la cola y dio un ladrido alegre

-Ve, y hasle caso a Shino- le ordeno

-Nos vemos Kiba- se despidió este

-Adiós "mi linda mariposa"- le dijo con una sonrisa

-_¿Ma...ri...po...sa?_- pensó Shino

-¿Qué?... es buena- dijo con cara inocente Kiba viendo como Shino no se movía

-Si tu lo dices-

comenzó a caminar junto con el perro Akamaru hacía la aldea

Kiba camino a su cuarto y pudo notar dos maletas y un bolso, además de que no había casi nada en su cuarto

-Ne'... ¿y cuanto tiempo me voy a quedar?- se pregunto con una gota en la cabeza

_**con "la mariposa" y el perro**_

caminaban por las calles de la aldea tranquilos, el perro caminaba dando saltitos y Shino era como un fantasma, parecía que se deslizaba por la calle

-¡Shino!, ¡oe Shino!- una voz realmente molesta para las personas como Shino se presenció

-¿Que sucede Naruto?-

sip, Uzumaki Naruto a la orden, el joven rubio tenía su peculiar sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se rascaba la nuca

-No me has contestado aun Shino- le dijo

el Aburame dio un suspiro y miro al chico zorro

-¿Qué quieres saber?- pregunto serió

-¿Quien fue el seme?-

-Yo-

-¿Era estrecho?-

-Un poco-

-¿Fue tu primera ves?-

-Mas o menos-

-¿Y la de él?-

-Si-

-¡Lo sabía!- el rubio comenzó a correr por todas partes como un completo loco que se salió del manicomio y se cree una paloma

-Naruto... ¿no tienes nada que hacer o si?- le pregunto con una vena en la cabeza

este se detuvo en seco y miro a Shino

-No,... el teme esta de misión- luego volvió a salir corriendo a su casa

O-O? Se quedo Shino al ver el extraño cambio de humor de Naruto

Akamaru lo saco de sus pensamientos con un ladrido

-Ah si, vamos Akamaru- retomaron su camino de nuevo a la torre ahora si sin interrupciones

_**mientras tanto con Kiba**_

-¡Ha, pero si no le e dado el regalo!- grito corriendo por toda la casa

se detuvo y miro una foto que estaba aun en una mesita de noche al lado de su cama

hay estaba Hana abrazando a su hermanito pequeño y Tsume atrás de ella sentada, se veía joven y no tan rebelde como ahora, como Hana pero con su toque

tomo la foto y la miro, con una sonrisa, abrió el bolso y la guardo con todo y marco

-Mejor me apresuro, seguro ya hablo con Hokage-sama- se dijo a si mismo mientras tomaba su bolso y se lo colocaba en su espalda

camino hacía la puerta y se fue a la torre tranquilo ya que pensaba que "su mariposa" estaba hablando con la Hokage

_**lai, la, lai, la, la, la, la, la... con el gay este**_

-¿En donde esta Kiba?- pregunto Tsunade mirando sería al recién llegado

Shino se encontraba con Akamaru en la puerta mirando a la mujer con su típica mirada

-Esta en casa, se a quedado a recoger su equipaje, me a mandado a preguntarle sobre en donde es el lugar, quien lo va a llevar y si puede llevar a Akamaru- apunto al perro y este dio un ladrido

la mujer suspiro cerrando los ojos

-Va a estar lejos un tiempo, ¿lo sabes?- le pregunto

-Lo se- respondió este

-Bueno, va a estar en Iwagakure, escondido entre la aldea y el océano, le va a acompañar Iruka y si, puede llevar a Akamaru- dijo mirando al Aburame

-Gracias- después de decir esto abrió la puerta

-Espera- llamo la mujer

este volteo la cabeza sin quitar la mano del picaporte

-Te recomiendo que uses protección, sería malo que se quedara embarazado ahora, puedes marcharte-

Shino no dijo nada y se marcho seguido de Akamaru y ya cuando estaba en la puerta de entrada fue abierta bruscamente por dos personas, Naruto y Kiba

-¿Shino?, creí que ya te habías ido- este lo miro o_o?

-Estaba por irme- dijo este

Kiba le dio un cocotaso a Naruto por la cabeza

-¡Hay!, ¡oye!- se quejo

-Te callas- le dijo- Eso fue por metido- luego camino junto a Shino y acaricio la cabeza de Akamaru

-¡Yo solo quería saber si has visto sus ojos!, ¡y si te veía con...-

-¡Si sigues hablando te vas a quedar sin orejas Naruto!- grito Kiba mostrando sus dientes

-¡Pero!-

-¡Nada de peros!- grito, luego cerro los ojos y comenzó a caminar tomando el brazo de Shino y sin mirar a Naruto se fue

-_Kiba ya se parece a una chica_- pensó Naruto con una gota en la cabeza al ver la reacción de Kiba

_**afuerita**_

-Kiba eso fue... ¿raro?- le dijo Shino mirando como Kiba no soltaba su brazo

-Ese metido me pidió detalles, me dijo que quería saber si me dolió, si te veías cansado, si hiciste muecas, ¡¿crees que eso es normal?!- le grito sin soltarlo

Shino lo miro con una gota en la cabeza y Akamaru lamió la mano de Kiba, la que estaba suelta

-No... ¿estas seguro de que te dijo eso?- le pregunto

-Claro, como si yo le preguntara que hace con Sasuke- luego gruño y cerro sus ojos

-Estas de mal humor hoy- le dijo bajando el cuello de su suéter y luego dándole un beso

Kiba acepto... yo quiero uno de esos, ¿quien se va soportar?, ni él, ni yo, ni muchas fans de Shino

-Shino... no digas eso mi mariposa, solo que ese Uzumaki me saca de quicio- le dijo con una sonrisa

-Mi cachorrito, no tienes porque tratarlo así, es solo Naruto- le dijo

-Pero Naruto es Naruto, un Naruto muy... ¿como decirlo?... pajuo'- dijo en voz baja

-No digas palabras así- le reprimió tiernamente

este dio una sonrisa y luego lo miro

-Se me salen-... valla escusa

Shino suspiro y siguió caminando con Kiba a su lado y Akamaru al lado de este

-No es muy buena escusa-

-Pero lo es-

después de un rato hablando

llegaron a el hospital

-_Hoy es la cita medica de Kiba... espero que no sea nada malo_- pensó el Aburame entrando

-Ne' Shino,... ¿qué hacemos en el hospital?- pregunto Kiba mirando a Shino ya en su propio espació

-Cuando te desmayaste me dieron una hoja con tu cita de revisión, creo que Sakura investiga tu caso- le dijo

ñe', Kiba sintió que se le paralizaba el mundo al escuchar eso

-_¿Cita?... ¿Sakura?...¿mi caso?... eso quiere decir que... ¡mierda!, no use protección, si me revisan puede que yo... ¡no!, tranquilo Kiba, eres un hombre... un hombre que puede tener hijos... que tubo relaciones con un hombre... que se va a casar con un hombre... ¡Por qué todo es tan problemático!... soné como Shikamaru_- pensó el Inuzuka

-Vamos Kiba, no es nada- le dijo con una sonrisa antes de subir su sierre de el suéter

-Bien- dijo algo inseguro

caminaron a la puerta, el aire frió y oxigenado del hospital se reflejaba desde lejos, sintió un escalofrió recorrer por su espalda y con un suspiro siguió al Aburame

Shino le dijo a Akamaru que esperara afuera por un rato, era un hospital después de todo, así que sin mas, Sakura, que había ido solamente ese día, estaba esperándolos en la anterior habitación, en donde Kiba se había acoplado anteriormente

-Buenos días Sakura- saludo Shino

-Hola chicos- saludo ella con una sonrisa

-Hola- dijo en voz baja Kiba bajando la mirada

-¿Uh?... ¿pasa algo?- pregunto la muchacha mirando a Kiba

este levanto la cabeza y luego la miro

-No es nada, solo que estoy nervioso, tu sabes con eso de mi caso- dijo con una sonrisa, claro que eso no era lo que pensaba- _Aguanta, solo es un examen, te van a revisar, a hacer todo tipo de cosas y sabrán que ya has tenido relaciones anales... ¿por qué me pasa esto a mi?_-

-Bien, Shino, si quieres te quedas, Kiba se marcha mañana así que me imagino que querrás estar un rato con él, te haré un examen de sangre para ver si no hay problemas de formación en ella, un examen de rayos x y otras cosas mas- dijo ella abriendo la puerta

-Ok- los dos pasaron y Sakura le indico que se sentara mientras ella buscaba unos guantes y una jeringa

ya cuando la tenía en manos se fue acercando a Kiba y este comenzó a temblar

-¿Qué?, no me digas que te tienes miedo a las agujas- dijo esta con burla

-N-no le tengo miedo... solo que no me gustan- dijo este con el ceño fruncido

-Vamos, solo va a ser un pinchesito- luego golpeo con el guante la punta de la aguja haciendo un sonido chirriante

-Ja, si ¿como no?- dijo este apartando la vista de esa cosa, Sakura solo sonrió y tomo una cinta elástica mientras apretaba con fuerza el brazo de Kiba, Shino por otra parte solo miraba recostado en la pared con los brazos cruzados

tres segundos después

-¡Deja de moverte!- le grito Sakura

y como estaba pasando, Kiba presionaba su brazo y lo movía de un lado a otro con la aguja adentro causando que esta le causara daño

Shino suspiro y luego camino hacía él

-Deja de moverte, te vas a hacer daño-

Kiba lo miro sonrojado y luego se tranquilizo

-_Se me olvido que Shino estaba aquí,... que mal karma_- pensó bajando su mirada

un rato después, ya al anochecer

Akamaru dio un ladrido alegre mientras se abalanzaba sobre su amo y le lamía la cara mientras movía su cola

dio otro ladrido y se sentó al lado de este

-Todo bien Akamaru, espero que no te hayas aburrido- le dijo con una sonrisa

este dio otros dos ladridos

-¿Qué?... Akamaru, eres un morboso- le dijo con una mueca de enfado

este dio un ladrido

-Lo mio es diferente,... tu solo te revolcaste con esa en cambio yo si lo hago con amor- dijo este mientras se levantaba

este dio un ladrido y Kiba se molesto

-¡Ya se!... deja de molestarme conque lo hice solo una ves- cruzo los brazos y comenzó a caminar- ¡Eh Shino! ¿te vas a quedar allí o qué?- volteo su mirada a Shino que se encontraba a unos metros atrás

-¿Qué tipos de cosas hablas con Akamaru?- le pregunto con una gota en la cabeza

Kiba se sonrojo y volteo la mirada

-Cosas,... ahora vamos, deje mis otras cosas en casa, solo tenemos que buscarlas y llevarlas a tu casa- dijo sin dejar de caminar

Shino dio un suspiro y luego con ayuda de sus insectos jalo a Kiba de su lugar para ponerlo al frente de su cara

Kiba se sonrojo de inmediato y intento quitárselo de encima pero Shino lo impidió con un beso

-¿Pero que haces?- le dijo Kiba con un sonrojo

-Estas de mal humor- se excuso con una sonrisa

Akamaru por otra parte no hizo caso y se quedo sentado como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo por otra parte, Kiba bufo molesto y luego dio una sonrisa

-Lograr animarme incluso cuando estoy así, ¿que tienes tu Aburame Shino?- le pregunto

-Te tengo a ti Inuzuka Kiba-... ¡que romántico!

Se quedaron mirándose por un laaaaaaargo rato hasta que Akamaru comenzó a impacientarse y dio un fuerte rugido

Kiba se sobresalto y miro a Akamaru, este puso cara de perrito húmedo lastimado que acaban de botar a la calle

Kiba dio un suspiro y se aparto de Shino

-Vamos, si seguimos así llegaremos el día de la pera- comenzó a caminar y los otros dos lo siguieron

-Sigo sin entender algunos de tus comentarios- dijo este con una sonrisa

Kiba gruño igual con una sonrisa y espero a su novio para luego tomar su brazo

-Son solo comentarios sin sentido, no hagas caso- le dijo hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho esponjado de Shino por el suéter mirando el camino

-Unas simples palabras expresan millones de sentimientos- le dijo acariciando con su otra mano el cabello azabache que se situaba debajo de su cuello

-Tienes razón-

ñe, un rato mas para no aburrirlos

-¡Joder Hana, que susto!- grito Kiba con una mano en el pecho mientras que su hermana se reía tirada en el suelo

-¡Ja, ha ha ha ha, debiste de haber visto tu cara! ¡fue graciosisimo!-

-¿Que haces aquí Hana?- le pregunto Shino mirando a la mujer

Kiba por otra parte, estaba sonrojado, por el echo de que su hermana salió dándole un susto cuando tenía la boca de Shino hasta la garganta

-Mi misión termino, además me entere de que Kiba se va a ir mañana a un lugar y quería despedirme, y acabo de ver que ustedes se despedían ¿no es así?- le pregunto con una sonrisa picarona

-¡Que metida eres!- le grito Kiba con un sonrojo y el ceño fruncido

-Ya, ya hermanito, no es para tanto- le dijo alborotando el cabello del menor

Kiba solo gruño y cerro los ojos mientras cruzaba los brazos

-Venimos a buscar las cosas de Kiba, si no te importa- le dijo Shino entrando al cuarto de su novio

en cuanto Shino se perdió de vista la mujer se acerco a Kiba y lo tomo de los hombros

-Eres un pilluelo hermanito, mira que te tenían ahogado por la lengua, eso no se ve todos los días- le dijo agitando a su hermano de atrás a adelante

Kiba por lo tanto tomo otra ves el color carmín de sus mejillas

-Hana... no digas eso así... suena mal...-

-Pero es la verdad, ni yo e tenido un beso así de Akibi- dijo ella dejando de patulequear a su hermano (casi estrangular)

Kiba se sonrojo mas y bajo la mirada

-Hermana... ¿tu ya...- le intento preguntar pero se trago sus palabras

-¿Que si yo ya qué?- le pregunto

Kiba bajo mas su cabeza y dijo en voz muy bajita

-¿Tu ya has... tenido relaciones?- le pregunto

Hana dio una sonrisa y le levanto la cara

-Esta es la primera ves que me preguntas eso hermanito, si- le respondió

-Se que no es el momento pero quería preguntartelo desde hace tiempo- su sonrojo fue bajando poco a poco hasta que Shino llego

-Ya esta, nos vamos-

Kiba volteo la cabeza y lo miro

-Bien, Hana, voy a dormir con Shino esta noche, mañana nos reunimos ¿vale?- le pregunto

-Si,... ah, y usa protección- le recordó

Kiba se puso rojo como un tomate y asintió nervioso comenzando a caminar directo a la puerta

por otro lado, Shino sintió con una gota le caía por su cuello

-¿Tenías que decir eso?- le pregunto

-Me gusta ver a mi hermano así de nervioso- le dijo con una sonrisa

Shino dio un suspiro y puso una de las maletas en su espalda dejando la otra en su mano izquierda

-Vamos Akamaru- ordeno saliendo de la casa- Y adiós Hana- se despidió

-Nos vemos Shino, cuida de que no le duela mucho-... que comentario menos obvio

-No se como hacer eso- dijo en voz baja

_**En la casa Aburame **_después de un rato

-¿Acaso todos en tu familia hacen ese tipo de comentarios?- le pregunto Shino dejando las maletas en el cuarto en donde ellos dormirían

Kiba estaba sentado en la cama con los brazos cruzados

-¡Oye!, yo no hago comentarios obscenos- gruño

-Pero igual... por cierto ¿tienes hambre?- le pregunto saliendo del cuarto

-Un poco- dijo levantándose

-Pues vamos, te voy a cocinar lo mejor de la casa- le dijo comenzando a quitarse la chaqueta y los anteojos

-¿Y por qué?- pregunto con una voz infantil

-Porque no te veré en un largo tiempo, y quiero que esta noche la pases genial conmigo- le dijo con una sonrisa

-Oh...- pensó en algo- ¡Coño se me olvido otra ves el regalo!- grito, Shino se le quedo mirando extrañado

Kiba busco entre su chaqueta y saco el paquete- Toma, mi madre me dijo que te lo diera y me amenazo para que no lo viera- le explico, Shino comenzó a desembolsar el paquete y se quedo mirando asombrado

-Ma...má-


	6. Capítulo seis: Me voy

Lamento la demora no eh podido poner el capítulo, como siempre, gracias a YaoiLady por su review, (espero los suyos también), sin mas, aquí les dejo la historia.

**Capítulo seis: Me voy**

se quedaron mirando lo que el Aburame tenía en la mano, un cuaderno, uno muy lindo de color blanco con bordes dorados y una nota

_Para que comiencen su vida juntos_

lo abrieron y pudieron notar como esta tenía varios lugares en donde colocar fotos y notas, como el cuaderno que ella tenía

-¿Qué es esto?- le pregunto Shino mirando a Kiba

-Mi madre... ella tenía uno igual... es... un cuaderno de fotos- dijo tomando el regalo en manos

-¿Es de esos que sirven para guardar fotos y poner notas?-...-_Baka, se supone que si_- pensó apenado

-Si... que raro, no creí que mi madre nos regalara esto-

Shino tomo el cuaderno en manos y ya captando el mensaje tomo una pluma con tinta que estaba en una mesa y escribió

_El comienzo de nuestra vida juntos_

Kiba se ruborizo al ver lo que escribió su novio y bajo la mirada

-¿Por qué escribiste eso?-

Shino cerro el cuaderno y lo coloco en la mesa

-Porque si, de ahora en adelante, vamos a tomarnos todo tipo de fotos, así cuando tengamos _hijos _sabrán como era nuestra vida- le dijo abrazándolo

Kiba se ruborizo mas y acepto el abrazo

-Bu-bueno... mejor vamos a comer, ya otro día le daré las gracias- dijo apartando la mirada

-Esta bien mi cachorrito-

_**en la torre Hokage**_

-Hokage-sama, ¿me mando a llamar?-

-Si, como sabes, Kiba se marcha mañana al templo- le dijo la mujer rubia

-Si, ¿qué tiene que ver conmigo?- pregunto

-Tu estas en sus mismas condiciones, estarás con él dos meses-

-En eso tiene razón, pero yo no quiero incomodarle- explico

-Y no lo harás, fuiste uno de sus maestros, Kiba se sentirá bien contigo a su lado, solo dale espació y intenta no hablar de ese tema, ya cuando este acostumbrado a eso de un mes, sacas conversación ¿entendido?-

-Entendido-

-Puedes marcharte- le dijo

camino a la salida y cerro la puerta después de dar una pequeña reverencia

la mujer soltó un suspiro y tomo un sorbo de su té caliente

un rato mas tarde _**en la casa Aburame**_

ya los dos chicos se encontraban lavando los trastes, bueno, solo Shino, Kiba estaba en el baño dándose una ducha

-Eh Shino- llamo

-¿Um?- este volteo la cabeza a la puerta del baño

-¿Quien me va a llevar?- pregunto

Shino ya terminando de lavar le dijo

-No lo se, creo que un grupo y un ninja elite, te quedaras por dos meses- le explico

Kiba se hundió mas en el agua de la tina cerro sus ojos

-Me cae mal tu tía, en fastidiosa, mandona y cuando se le pega la gana me trata como una niña- le dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Imagínate vivir con ella por cinco años- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras entraba a su cuarto

-Debió ser ¡horrible!- grito comenzando a reírse

ya después de reírse un rato salió de la tina, se seco el cabello y el cuerpo dejando la toalla en la cintura, tomo el picaporte y abrió la puerta para dirigirse a el cuarto, allí se sentó en su cama y se coloco un boxer negro

por otro lado, el Aburame entraba al baño y ya después de un rato salió secándose el cabello

-Kiba- abrió la puerta y vio como su perrito estaba acostado en la cama con los ojos cerrados sin camisa, sin pantalón y con la sabana cubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo

Shino sonrió y se sentó al lado de Kiba acariciando su cabello

-Shino... anda, ven a dormir que me voy mañana- le dijo el Inuzuka sin moverse

-Te dije que esta noche te la vas a pasar genial conmigo- le explico en susurro

Kiba se ruborizo de un color rosado y lo miro con sus ojos abiertos

-¿No te refieres ah... eso o si?-

-Claro mi cachorrito- de un momento a otro le dio un beso en la espalda para así ir subiendo a su cuello y después a su boca

-_Mierda... ¿por qué no se me paso por la cabeza?... mi segunda vez... mierda, mierda y mas mierda,... puedo oler sus hormonas, Kami-sama ayudame a controlarme_- pensó cerrando sus ojos, pero cuando sintió la lengua de Shino lamiendo sus labios intento quejarse

-Pe-pero Shino- en ese momento Shino metió su lengua en su boca y la movía de un lado a otro causando esa sensación de calor en Kiba que tanto le gustaba

-No te resistas Kiba... sabes que también lo quieres...- le dijo con una voz increíblemente "sexy"

-...Shino...- alcanzo a vocalizar pero las manos de Shino se pasaban por todo su cuerpo y termino gimiendo en voz baja

Shino sonrió y Kiba se ruborizo de color carmín al notar lo que hizo en un segundo

Shino fue dejando su boca para ir chupando su cuello, después su pecho y luego a cada botón moreno que tenía Kiba, chupando, mordiendo y lamiendo en solo unos segundos

-...Shino...-

-...Kiba eres tan dulce- le dijo comenzando a bajar a su ropa interior

Kiba se retorció al notar que la toalla de Shino se iba cayendo poco a poco dejando ver un poco de bello negro

el Aburame tomo con su mano derecha el paquete apretado que Kiba tenía en su ropa mientras le lamía y jugaba con su ombligo

-...Shino... me duele...- le dijo notando como el Aburame apretaba mas esa zona

Shino fue dejando de apretarla y la fue bajando poco a poco para así dejar a su inu-chan desnudo

Kiba se sonrojo mas y intento cerrar los ojos cuando el Aburame le tocaba esa zona con cuidado y cariño, luego este mismo no podía aguantar, de su miembro salía un liquido lubricante que envolvía su miembro y Kiba también

gimió al sentir que Shino comenzaba a bajar poco a poco y a subir a paso lento, de nuevo, y de nuevo, ya después de unos segundos lo fue haciendo mas rápido causando que Kiba jadeara, gimiera, apretara los párpados y se mordiera los labios

-¿Te duele mi perrito?- le pregunto mientras bajaba la intensidad

-N-no Shino... no pares... no lo hagas...- Shino sonrió y la movió mas duro y rápido haciendo que Kiba chillara y jadeara con su rostro sonrojado, luego de unos segundos se ahogo en un espontáneo gemido mientras se regaba en la mano de Shino y inclinara la cabeza hacía atrás, tomaba bocanadas pequeñas de aire y miraba de reojo a Shino que se lamía la mano con lujuria y deseo

Shino dejo de moverle y le dio un beso lleno de pasión en su boca para después dirigirlo a su miembro, lamió la punta llena de semen y vio como Kiba se retorció en la cama ante tal contacto

y sin parar, fue lamiendo de la punta al comienzo dejando su saliva por todo el lugar y quitando el rastro del liquido a su paso

-Shi-Shino...-

sin parar, fue metiendo su boca en el palpitante miembro, Kiba no soporto y dio un largo gemido de placer al sentir esa boca caliente en su miembro, solo le estimulaba mas y intento abrir los ojos, cuando por fin lo hizo, noto la sonrisa que tenía Shino aun con su miembro en la boca, luego cerro los ojos y dejo que hiciera su trabajo

Shino al ver como se relajaba movió su boca hundiéndola mas hasta llegar al comienzo, de allí comenzó a chupar, una, dos tres veces y luego fue a la punta y la medio mordió causando un chillido agudo de Kiba

-No pares... no pares- pidió moviendo sus caderas para así mover su miembro y volviendo a introducir la boca de Shino de nuevo en su miembro

-Como quieras-

ahora comenzó a chupar con mas fuerza y mas rápido haciendo que Kiba se retuerza en la cama apretando sus puños y comenzando a sudar

luego la saco y lamió con un largo lametón el gran miembro de Kiba para luego sacar su casi caída toalla

Kiba lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, sudaba y jadeaba con las mejillas sonrojadas, pero cuando miro el "enorme" miembro de Shino su corazón su detuvo, dio un pequeño salto cerrando un poco sus piernas aun con Shino arriba de él causando que su miembro tocara accidentalmente el de Shino

-Tranquilo mi cachorrito, no te haré daño- le dijo en susurro

-Shino... recuerda...- se puso colorado- Usar... protección- explico en un hilo de voz

-Lo se mi inu-chan, lo se- ahora sin apartar su cuerpo de Kiba abrió una gaveta y saco un pequeño plástico, lo rompió y se lo coloco sin que Kiba viera ya que tenía la vista apartada

-...Shino...- pronunció

-No te preocupes, confía en mi- le dijo para luego sellarlo con un beso

Kiba no sabía que mas decir, su boca era un mar de sabores, dulce pero ácido, caliente y tibio, mas otro sabor dulce que se supone era su semen, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo

-_¿Pero que mierda estoy haciendo?... me estoy tragando mi propio semen... ¿es eso normal?_- se pregunto sin dejar de besar a Shino

como si hubiera leído su mente Shino le soltó y acarició su rostro sonrojado

-Es normal Kiba, no te preocupes- luego le dio otro beso, mientras lo besaba le abría las piernas y sus miembros se tocaban uno contra otro a pesar de que uno estaba rodeado de un plástico, pero se sentía casi igual

-Confió en ti- le dijo en voz baja

luego Kiba fue subiendo sus piernas y sus brazos para enrollarlos en Shino, sus piernas en las caderas y sus brazos en el cuello

-Me alegro-

Kiba levanto sus caderas para mejor comodidad y sintió como el miembro de Shino golpeaba su entrada

Shino acerco tres dedos en la boca de Kiba y este las lamió con lujuria y deseo dejando los dígitos húmedos

Shino lo sentía, esa sensación hermosa y dulce en su interior, ver la cara sonrojada de Kiba y su boca haciendo ese movimiento tan singular

alejo sus dedos de la boca de Kiba notando como este hacía una mueca de fastidio que de inmediato se transformo en una de placer al sentir el primer dedo entrando en su interior

luego se fue moviendo poco a poco causando un estado de placer superior, Shino mirando esa linda cara sudada y recibiendo placer no pudo darse cuenta de que ya tenía el segundo dedo en él

-...Sh-Shino... ah...-... definitivamente Kiba esta excitado

inserto el tercer dedo y este comenzó a moverse con mayor libertad y mas rapidez

Kiba estaba al limite, esos dedos lubricados entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo lo llenaban

-...Shino ya... hasme tuyo... ya... ah...- pidió aferrándose mas al Aburame

-Como pidas mi cachorrito- saco con lentitud sus dedos y rodeo la entrada con estos, desde su punto de vista, esta rosada, dilatada y lubricada por todos lados, mientras que su miembro temblaba, quería tenerlo ya, y por complacer a su novio, entro de una sola estocada

-¡Ah Shino!- grito hundiendo sus uñas a la espalda de el Aburame

-Lo.. siento inu-chan... no aguante- le dijo respirando en su oído

-...Duele... duele mucho...- dijo con unas pequeñas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, Shino lo miro y paso su mano izquierda por su mejilla para limpiar esa brillante lágrima apenas derramada

-No llores... no me gusta verte así- le dijo besando su boca y luego sus dos ojos

-Lo se...- unos segundos pasaron- Ya... ya puedes moverte- le dijo comenzando a abrazarlo

Shino con todo el cariño que tenía por su perrito fue moviéndose lentamente para no dañarlo

-...Shino... muevete... vamos... mas rápido- pidió moviendo sus caderas

-No quiero hacerte daño- le dijo besando su cuello

-Y no lo harás... porque confió en ti- le dijo con una sonrisa

Shino fue acelerando su ritmo hasta que daba rápidas pero no tan dolorosas estocadas a su novio, el cual jadeaba, gemía y se retorcía debajo de él

cerraba sus ojos cuando entraba y los medio abría cuando salía, placer, dolor y placer era lo que sentía en ese momento, mucho placer que llenaba su alma y su cuerpo

-¡Shino, ah, Shino!- se vino encima nuevamente manchando sus vientres en un momento, por otro lado, Shino sintió que su alma descansaba al venirse dentro de Kiba por la contracción de su entrada para así sacar su miembro

cayo encima de él, veía como Kiba respiraba agitadamente con las mejillas sonrojadas, subía de arriba a abajo por la respiración de su pecho, por lo tanto se movió a su lado

-...Shi..no...- logro decir mirando los profundos ojos dorados que estaban a su lado

-¿Si... mi inu-chan?- pregunto acariciando su mejilla sonrojada

cerro los ojos y lo beso tiernamente

-Nunca me sentí tan feliz- le dijo con una sonrisa

-Yo también, inu-chan- con toda la fuerza que pudo lo abrazo y lo recostó en su pecho- Duerme, mañana va a ser un día largo- le dijo en susurro

Kiba cerro sus ojos y paso su mano por el pálido y firme pecho sudoroso de Shino

-Eres tan suave Shino- le dijo dando señales de inconsciencia

Shino solo se le quedo mirando, ese rostro sonrojado, sudoroso, moreno y terriblemente sexy que tanto le gustaba desde niño

"uke" perfecto, no se podía decir mas, era un uke, su uke y de nadie mas, solo suyo

en la mañana al día siguiente

-Ne', ¿y a la final quien va a llevar a Kiba Oba-san?- pregunto un aburrido rubio sentado en el piso de la torre mirando como la mujer se tomaba su té pacientemente

-Ya envié a alguien a buscarlo, se ira al medio día. Reúne a todos sus amigos en la entrada junto con Kakashi- le dijo fijando sus ojos amarillentos en él

-¡Bien!, ¡hasta luego Oba-san!- grito corriendo directo a la salida

**con la pareja**

-Kiba... Kiba despierta- le decía Shino moviendo a su novio

Kiba apenas movía sus ojos cuando se percato de la agitación en su cuerpo

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto frotando su mano contra sus ojos

-Tienes que arreglarte, te vas, un ninja me dijo que tienes hasta el medio día, en la entrada de Konoha, apresurate... inu-chan- le dijo besando su boca

-Bien, esperame, voy a ducharme- dijo rebuscando entre las sabanas

pues, Shino ya tenía su ropa, a excepción de su chaqueta y Kiba... este estaba mas desarreglado que un huevo revuelto, en fin, Shino salió y dejo solo al joven ninja

-¡Hasta que por fin!- grito alzando unos calzoncillos negros, obvio que los que dejo en día anterior

se los coloco lo mas rápido que pudo y se fue corriendo al baño pero al momento de soltar la pared cayo de sentón

-¿Kiba?- Shino se acerco al recién tirado joven el cual estaba sobandose el trasero

-Hay, hay,... ¿uh?, no, nada, me caí, siento una presión en las caderas que mata- se quejo intentando levantarse

Shino sonrió y le extendió la mano el cual la tomo con gusto

-Debe de ser por lo de anoche- le dijo sin borrar la sonrisa

Kiba se ruborizo y aparto la mirada

-Nooo ¿como crees?,yo soy un ninja, y un ninja siempre es fuerte-

-Pues al parecer este golpe fue muy duro- dijo acercándose a él

-Ya Shino, me tengo que duchar- dijo todo sonrojado, pero ya era tarde, Shino le planto un beso que lo dejo sin aire

-Lo se, inu-chan- luego se fue caminando a la salida dejando solo a Kiba

-_No se ni como es que me enamore de un chico como él..._- pensó dejando caer una gota de sudor por su nuca

luego de sacudir la cabeza se metió al baño a por una relajante ducha

mientras que en la cocina, Shino hacía el desayuno ya con su suéter encima, coloco la mesa y luego los platos para así servir dangos y como sabía que a Kiba le gustaba la carne, dos salchichas cocinadas y para él una ensalada de vegetales

espero pacientemente hasta que tocaron la puerta, se levanto y camino hacía ella

-¿Quien es?- pregunto con su típica voz

-Ah pues soy yo Shino, Iruka- dijo del otro lado

Shino abrió la puerta para encontrarse con su antiguo maestro, este llevaba su típica ropa ninja y una sonrisa que adornaba su cara a mas no poder

-¿Qué busca Iruka-sensei?- pregunto

-La Hokage-sama me a mandado a por Kiba, ya se esta haciendo tarde-

Shino se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al hombre, este se quito los zapatos y los dejo al lado de la puerta para así pasar a la casa

Iruka pudo notar la comida apenas servida en la mesa

-Por favor aquí- dijo Shino señalando al sofá

-Si- Iruka camino hacía el sofá y se quedo mirando la casa

-Kiba se esta duchando, le avisare de su ausencia- dijo Shino caminando al baño

mientras tanto

-¡La, lai, la, la, lai, lai, lai, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!-... ñe', Kiba si que canta

-Kiba, Iruka-sensei a venido por ti- le dijo Shino desde el otro lado

-¿Iruka-sensei?... ¡wa!, ¡espera un momento, bajo enseguida!- grito saltando se la tina y por desafortunada que es la vida se golpeo la cara al resbalar con su propio pie cayendo de frente y golpeándose mientras sus extremidades tambaleaban por el tremendo golpe causado

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Shino abriendo la puerta

-¡No habras!, ya salgo yo ahora- grito ruborizado

-Vamos, no hay nada que no haya visto, dejame pasar-

-¡Que no!-

-Bien, bien- camino con pesadez disimulada a la sala en donde se encontraba Iruka

-¿Paso algo?- pregunto el maestro

-No, no pasa nada- camino a la cocina- ¿Quiere algo?- pregunto

-Un poco de té si no es molestia- pidió sobando su cicatriz

-Bien, espere un poco- preparo el té y lo sirvió en una taza para luego dárselo a el maestro

-¡Ya vine!- grito Kiba todo alborotado con la chaqueta mal puesta y sin un zapato

-Anda Kiba, _que bonito te ves_- dijo Iruka aguantando las ganas de reírse

-¡Oye!- grito molesto

-Vamos Kiba, dejame ayudarte- le dijo Shino acomodando su chaqueta, Kiba se sonrojo y aparto la mirada a un lado

-Veo que os lleváis muy bien, pero en fin, Kiba yo te llevare a el templo- dijo Iruka dándole un largo sorbo a su té

-¡¿Usted?!- grito

un tiempo después

Kiba, Shino y Iruka iban caminando por las calles de Konoha recibiendo miradas de todos los presentes

-Me siento incomodo- dijo Kiba hundiendo su cabeza en sus hombros

-No pasa nada, solo ignoralos- dijo Iruka

-¡¿Como los voy a ignorar si me miran así?!- grito con una vena en la frente

-Silencio Kiba- le dijo Shino

Kiba gruño y se cruzo de brazos

-_Ah... veo que Shino ya controla a Kiba del todo... muy interesante_- pensó Iruka mirando de reojo la acción

-¡Kiba, Shino, Iruka-sensei!- grito nuestro rubio favorito

-¡Naruto!- saludo Kiba con una sonrisa

Shino no dijo nada pero movió la cabeza en saludo

-¡Hola Naruto!- dijo alegre Iruka

**¡Y este fue el capítulo de la semana!, hay veces en las que subo dos capítulos al ver que mis seguidores han subido, por eso es doy las gracias, un saludo a mis mayores visitantes de Chile, de Mexico, de Estados Unidos, de todos los lugares que ven esto**

**¡recuerda seguirme en mi queridicimo, hermoso pero aveces sensible perfil! 1-kohaku-1. ¡un abrazo psicológico con todo el amor del mundo! ¡¿a quien le gusta ****_holasoygerman_****?!**

**¡A MI!**


End file.
